Lágrimas de Amargura: Un Fanfic de Anon-A-Miss
by DTLA1992
Summary: Título original: Bitter Tears: An Anon-A-Miss Fanfic, por hattafan2593. Después de haber sido inculpada y abandonada por sus amigas, Sunset Shimmer decidirá empezar de nuevo y tratar de olvidar el incidente de Anon-a-Miss; mas no será fácil con tanto dolor en su corazón. Traducido con el permiso del autor.
1. Cap 1 - Un raro encuentro

Estaba acabada. Simplemente... _acabada_.

Después de la Batalla de las Bandas, Sunset había pensado - había esperado - que los estudiantes de Canterlot High _finalmente_ verían que había cambiado. Que finalmente podría pasar de esa desastrosa noche del Baile de Otoño.

Y entonces, Anon-a-Miss apareció.

Eso en sí era bastante malo, pero luego sus amigas habían decidido unánimemente que ella era quien publicaba sus secretos, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de defenderse, y la dejaron de vuelta donde empezó: sin amigos, odiada y sola.

Hoy fue la última gota. Todo el cuerpo estudiantil la había acorralado, acusándola y agrediéndola con sus crueles palabras. Antes de salir corriendo de la escuela, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, vio un mensaje de Twilight en su diario, algo acerca de encontrar a su verdadera familia.

Sunset sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia el lago mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla. Quienquiera que fuera su familia, obviamente no estaba aquí.

Después de correr y vivir un desastre _muy_ emocional cerca de la estatua de Canterlot High donde estaba el portal de Equestria, que terminó con su celular estropeado y pisoteado hasta la ruina, estuvo vagado por toda la ciudad y finalmente terminó en un parque, que resguardaba un enorme lago. A juzgar por la posición del sol, supuso que había estado allí unas horas.

Había pensado en escribirle a Twilight y contarle lo que pasó hoy, pero decidió no hacerlo. Conociendo a Twilight, se sentiría obligada a venir aquí y tratar de solucionar las cosas, y Sunset no quería eso. Twilight era una princesa con sus propios deberes en Equestria; ella no podía estar siempre por ahí arreglando todo. Y esta era una situación, creía Sunset, que sencillamente no podía arreglarse.

Sunset cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras se preguntaba adónde ir desde aquí.

"¿Estás pensando en saltar?"

Sacada de sus pensamientos, se dirigió hacia el orador y vio a una de las últimas personas que esperaba ver, y honestamente, no pensó que alguna vez volvería a ver.

Una de las Dazzlings estaba a tres pies de distancia de ella, vistiendo ropas deportivas oscuras y comiendo un burrito.

"Quiero decir, no estoy asumiendo ni nada. Es sólo que has estado mirando el lago muy atentamente como diez minutos, y te ves un poco deprimida."

Sunset se quedó allí parpadeando, tratando de averiguar el nombre de la sirena. Sonata, ¿verdad? Sí, ese es. Sonata. La de la cola de caballo.

"Nah, tienes razón. Eso sería una alternativa tonta. Personalmente iría con una pistola o un cuchillo. No es que yo sea suicida, sólo estoy diciendo - ya sabes - acabar con eso. Algo rápido y fácil."

Al darse cuenta rápidamente que su 'invitada' no iba a desaparecer pronto en cualquier momento, y realmente no se encontraba con ánimos para una confrontación, Sunset decidió acomodarse en uno de los bancos cerca de la barandilla. Como ella predijo, Sonata la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

"Sí, sé lo que estás pensando. Puedo verlo en tu cara. Estás como _'¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es una de las sirenas! ¡Llamen a la policía! ¡Ahhhh!'_ " Sonata agitó sus manos en un simulacro de horror. "Pero descuida. Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte sobre que estemos tratando de tomar el control de la escuela otra vez o de cobrar nuestra horrible venganza sobre ti y las Rainbooms o algo así. Mira, cuando destruyeron nuestros amuletos," señaló con un gesto hacia su pecho, "básicamente nos quitaron la magia. Lo que significa que no podemos entonar nuestras canciones y hacer que todos se pongan gruñones y molestos para poder absorber su energía negativa. Ahora, si queremos comida," levantó el brazo para revelar una bolsa de plástico con un icono de Taco Barn colgando del cayado del brazo, "tenemos que hacerlo de la misma manera que todos los demás en este mundo."

Sunset se maravilló que Sonata no había tomado un solo aliento durante su divagación. _Ella podría competir con Pinkie Pie._

"Personalmente, no tengo ningún problema con eso. Me refiero a la comida," Sonata agitó su burrito, "es para _morirse_. Bueno, Aria y Adagio no les gusta mucho, pero ¿sabes qué? Es _mi_ turno de conseguir comida, y si no les gusta, pueden morirse de hambre."

Sonata sacó deliberadamente un bocado de su burrito y lo masticó con propósito.

"Muy bien, fin de la explicación. Entonces... um, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela ahora?"

Sunset, que se contentaba con dejar que Sonata murmurara hasta que se aburrió y se fue, se sorprendió por la súbita pregunta.

"O sea, no estoy juzgándote. Tu escuela _es_ bastante aburrida, sin ofender - excepto por los tacos - pero como sea, ¿qué no hay una ley que dice que todos los adolescentes tienen que ir a la escuela? Aunque igual no eres realmente una adolescente, ¿cierto? "

Si Sonata estaba realmente esperando una respuesta o no, Sunset no lo sabía, porque continuó hablando, "Es _muy_ tarde. La escuela probablemente terminó hace horas. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde están tus amigas? ¿Tú sabes, las Rainbooms? ¿No se supone que debes estar con ellas?"

Cuando dijo esto, Sonata estiró su cuello y comenzó a mirar por encima de los hombros de Sunset, como si esperara a que se escondieran directamente detrás de ella. Se detuvo al ver la expresión de Sunset.

" _Ohhhhh_ , ya entiendo." dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza en comprensión. "Te han abandonado, ¿eh? Te han usado para deshacerse de nosotras, y luego te echaron como a la basura."

Sunset no dijo nada. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, sus vibrantes rizos rojos y amarillos caían sobre sus ojos.

Sonata frunció las cejas y cruzó los brazos. "Tengo que admitir, eso fue una verdadera mierda. Quiero decir, pensarías que al menos recibirías un 'gracias' o algo así. "

Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros, "Por otra parte, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida. Hemos estado en este mundo por un tiempo y debo decirte que los humanos pueden ser unos _malnacidos_ cuando lo desean. O sea, cuando llegamos aquí, ni siquiera _tuvimos_ que usar nuestra magia - si sabes lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Y entonces lo que leímos en la biblioteca? ¡Todas esas guerras y esas cosas!" Ella negó con la cabeza. "¡Dios mío! Y todos piensan que _somos_ malvadas." Hizo una pausa, frunciendo los labios. "Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco tuvimos que usar nuestra magia en las Rainbooms. ¡Ellas comenzaron a discutir y nosotras sólo absorbíamos su magia!"

Sunset no dijo nada. Sonata se echó hacia atrás y empezó a masticar su burrito de nuevo.

"Pero si, te entiendo, linda." Sonata dijo, boca llena de burrito. "Sé lo que es no tener respeto. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, Dagi y Ari son mis hermanas, las amo hasta la muerte, pero _carajo_ son molestas. Y Dagi es la peor de las dos; desde el momento en que llegamos aquí fue todo **'Nos vengaremos'** y **'Dominación mundial'** , y por un tiempo estaba bien con eso, pero a veces yo estaba como '¡Dios! ¡Ya _cállate_!'"

En algún momento durante su discurso, Sunset notó que el brazo de Sonata había serpenteado a través de sus hombros y que su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca del suyo. Bajo circunstancias normales, Sunset no tomaría tal invasión de su espacio personal tan ligeramente, y el invasor de dicho espacio se encontraría tumbado en el suelo con numerosos moretones y laceraciones. Sin embargo, los últimos días la habían dejado tan emocionalmente, e incluso físicamente agotada, que simplemente no tenía la voluntad o la fuerza para hacerlo. En cambio cogió la muñeca de Sonata con el pulgar y el dedo índice, como si estuviera recogiendo un calcetín sucio, desenrolló lentamente el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y dejó caer la muñeca desinteresadamente en el regazo de Sonata, luego se alejó lo más posible de la sirena hasta el extremo opuesto del banco. Sonata continuó como si no se diera cuenta.

"Pero, por supuesto, _si_ digo algo o sugiero que hagamos algo me dan la impresión de que piensan que tengo daño cerebral o algo así. ¡Yo también soy parte del grupo, ¿sabes?! ¡No soy estúpida! Sólo porque soy la más joven no significa que yo-"

Un fuerte zumbido interrumpió su pensamiento. Sonata gimió en voz alta y sacó un celular. La abrió y presionó un botón, obviamente sabiendo quién estaba en el otro extremo.

"¿Sí?" preguntó irritada. Sunset no podía entender la voz en el otro extremo, pero obviamente parecía enojada.

"Bien _bien_. ¡Sólo aguanta, ya estoy de vuelta!" Ella apagó el celular y lo amontonó detrás en su bolsillo.

Se puso de pie, rodó sus ojos y dijo, "¡Hermanas!" Cuando empezó a alejarse, ella se detuvo repentinamente, dirigiéndose a Sunset.

"Oye, en verdad fue agradable tener a alguien escuchándome para variar. Ya sabes, sin contar todo el asunto del 'lavado de cerebro'." Hizo una pausa y luego dijo, "¿Crees que podríamos, no sé, salir algún día? Digo, Ari y Dagi no lo aprobarán, pero no es como si pudieran hacer algo al respecto. No lo creo." Sus cejas fruncieron, una mirada insegura brillaba en su rostro. Se desvaneció un segundo después.

"Cómo sea, ¡fue divertido! ¡Nos vemos!"

Con eso sonrió y agitó el brazo, y luego comenzó a correr. Sunset observó hasta que desapareció por completo. Sunset advirtió que había algo en el banco donde había estado sentado Sonata momentos antes. Recogiéndolo y desenrollándolo vio que era un taco. Mirando la envoltura vio siete dígitos escritos en el exterior.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse más allá del horizonte, Sunset tomó un momento de consideración, y luego decidió 'qué diablos' y tomó un bocado. Se encargaría de todo el asunto de Anon-a-Miss más tarde. Ahora necesitaba averiguar dónde iba a dormir esta noche.


	2. Cap 2 - El lamento de los canallas

"Ya no quiero hacer esto." dijo Apple Bloom en voz baja.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo miraron a su amiga, quien no les había dicho ni una palabra desde que sonó la última campana, y que las había seguido en silencio mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Sweetie Belle y subían las escaleras hacia su habitación.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Scootaloo.

"Tú bien sabes lo que quiero decir." dijo Apple Bloom, sonando más severa de lo que pretendía. "Anon-a-Miss. Divulgar los secretos, las vergonzosas fotos, las mentiras, _todo_. Estoy _harta_ , ¿ _okay_?"

Sweetie y Scootaloo se miraron la una a la otra. Para ser honestas, habían tenido sus propias dudas sobre todo el calvario. Sin embargo, se sorprendieron de lo abrupta que Apple Bloom estaba siendo sobre dejarlo; todo había sido _su_ idea después de todo.

"¿Alguna razón en particular?" preguntó Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom no dijo nada, pero metió la mano en su mochila y sacó un objeto muy dañado y lo colocó en la cama frente a ellas.

"¿Ese... es el celular de Sunset?" Sweetie Belle preguntó, sus ojos se abrieron.

"Síp." dijo Apple Bloom, su voz apretada. No las miró.

"¿C-Cómo terminó así?" Preguntó Scootaloo.

"Lo rompió." dijo Apple Bloom. Apretando sus manos temblorosas en su regazo, ella contó lo que había atestiguado después de que Sunset corriera hacia fuera.

* * *

 _Sunset corría tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarla. Lejos de la escuela. Lejos de Anon-a-Miss. Lejos del odio._

 _De repente sintió que el pie se enganchó y se encontró en el suelo. Su celular se deslizó un par de metros delante de ella._

 _Sentada sobre sus rodillas, lo tomó y lo abrió. Una foto de Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack y ella misma la miraron, sonriendo y saludando._

 _Las manos de Sunset se estremecieron al sentir un nudo en su garganta. Este dispositivo - esta estúpida cosa- fue la causa de todo esto. Si no fuera por este maldito celular, entonces tal vez sus amigas tendrían..._

 _Con un grito de rabia y desesperación se levantó y tiró el celular con tanta fuerza como pudo contra la base de la estatua de Canterlot High. Oyó que se rompió al chocar y cayó al suelo con un ruido._

 _Pero Sunset no estaba satisfecha. Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir pisoteó y molió y aplastó el objeto ofensivo, todo el tiempo con lágrimas frescas rodando por su rostro ya rayado._

 _Esto continuó hasta que su fuerza se agotó, hasta que todo lo que quedaba era un trozo de plástico y silicio. Sunset se quedó allí, jadeando, y luego se derrumbó sobre el suelo sollozando. Todo el dolor que sentía, toda la desesperación, la traición y la ira se derramaban en el suelo bajo ella._

 _Finalmente se sentó sobre sus rodillas, tomando profundas respiraciones calmantes mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello. Luego se puso de pie, se limpió los ojos y, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo, se alejó lentamente de la escuela._

 _Al salir, una pequeña figura salió del otro lado de la estatua y recogió cuidadosamente los restos del celular de Sunset, pequeños fragmentos y botones cayendo al suelo._

 _A través de las grietas de la tela de araña en la pantalla se podían ver las imágenes congeladas de Sunset y sus amigas, todavía sonriendo y saludando._

 _Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Apple Bloom mientras veía la imagen desvanecerse en negro._

* * *

"Es nuestra culpa. Se lo hicimos a ella." Apple Bloom resopló mientras se secaba furiosamente los ojos. Ella nunca había visto a Sunset llorar así, incluso cuando los otros estudiantes la estaban rechazando después del Baile de Otoño. Nunca la había visto tan destrozada.

Sweetie Belle luchaba contra las lágrimas, una mano temblorosa que cubría su boca con horror. Scootaloo parecía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara.

"Pero…. ¿Por qué destruiría su propio celular?" preguntó Scootaloo con voz ronca.

"Las fotos que publicamos de la pijamada provenían de su celular." Sweetie Belle dijo horrorizada - ella había sido quien publicó esas fotos, y al día siguiente su hermana y las demás habían cortado todos los vínculos con Sunset. "Ella tomó esas fotos para recordar divertirse con sus amigas..."

"Y en su lugar fueron usadas para humillarlas y destrozarlas. " Scootaloo terminó, inclinando la cabeza con vergüenza.

"Además," Apple Bloom agregó amargamente, "Gracias a nosotras, no tiene a nadie con quien hablar."

Las tres niñas se sentaron en silencio por lo que parecían horas. Finalmente, Apple Bloom volvió a colocar el celular roto en su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Sweetie Belle.

"Voy a buscar a nuestras hermanas y a sus amigas y les diré la verdad." dijo Apple Bloom resueltamente.

Scootaloo se levantó tan deprisa que su silla cayó al suelo. "¡Whoa! ¡Espera! Viste lo enfurecidas que estaban cuando pensaron que era Sunset. ¡Nos _matarán_ , Bloom! ¡Si los otros estudiantes no lo hacen primero! "

"¡Por no decir que probablemente terminaríamos siendo expulsadas!" Sweetie Belle gritó. "¿No podemos simplemente cerrar el perfil y dejarlo así?"

"¡ _DESPIERTEN DE UNA VEZ_ , CHICAS!" Apple Bloom gritó, su mano apretada firmemente alrededor del pomo de la puerta. "¡Toda la escuela está en un caos total! ¡Incluso cuando Sunset todavía estaba abusando de los demás, no era tan malo! ¡Todo lo que Twilight hizo para unirnos se fue directamente al tacho gracias a nosotras! "

Scootaloo y Sweetie se estremecieron ante la mención de Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de otra dimensión que había ayudado a salvar la escuela cuando Sunset se convirtió en una demonio.

"¿Y qué hay de Sunset? ¡Ella se fue a algún lugar y probablemente nunca más regrese y es POR NUESTRA CULPA!"

Apple Bloom estalla en lágrimas de amargura mientras sus amigas observaban sin palabras.

"Y todo... porque no fuimos invitadas a una estúpida pijamada..."

"... Tienes razón" dijo por fin Sweetie. "No podemos dejar que esto continúe. Tiene que terminar."

Apple Bloom se secó los ojos y se puso de pie. "Todo esto fue mi idea. Yo asumiré la culpa."

" _No_ ," dijo Scootaloo firmemente, poniendo su mano en los hombros de Apple Bloom. " _Todas_ somos responsables de esto. No dejaremos que cargues con la culpa."

Sweetie Belle se acercó a ella y asintió con la cabeza.

Tocada por la lealtad de sus amigas, Apple Bloom asintió con la cabeza, y juntas las tres muchachas bajaron las escaleras y salieron por la puerta.

* * *

Estaba oscuro y comenzaba a nevar en Sugarcube Corner. Si uno mirara por la ventana, verían a cinco sombrías chicas sentadas en una cabina. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Pinkie Pie estaban teniendo la peor semana de sus vidas. Todos sus secretos más privados y personales habían sido publicados en línea para que todo el mundo pudiera ver. Dondequiera que fueran, eran la burla de sus compañeros de escuela. Habían pensado que un viaje a Sugarcube Corner las haría sentirse mejor. Se habían equivocado.

De repente la campana sonó y por la puerta caminaron tres chicas más jóvenes, todas reconocidas como Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle.

Se detuvieron frente a su puesto con caras serias.

"Hola hermana." dijo Applejack, sorprendida al ver a su hermana menor y sus amigas aquí. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Tenemos algo que decirte." Dijo Apple Bloom, y colocó dos celulares sobre la mesa.

Uno de ellos era el celular roto de Sunset, y el otro era suyo. Cuando todos en la cabina miraron de cerca, vieron que su celular estaba abierto al perfil de Anon-a-Miss en Mystable.


	3. Cap 3 - Decisiones

Habían pasado dos días desde que había salido corriendo con lágrimas de la escuela. Sunset Shimmer se dirigió a los terrenos de Canterlot High esa fría mañana por una razón y una sola razón.

Ella regresaba.

Después de pensar un poco y de dormir toda la noche en uno de los refugios para los desamparados de la ciudad (que era mucho más cómodo que sentarse en un banco del parque con sólo una chaqueta de cuero para mantenerte caliente con este frío) llegó a un acuerdo con dos cosas.

Uno: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity _no_ eran sus amigas, y nunca lo fueron. Puede que no haya tenido mucha experiencia con la amistad antes del Baile de Otoño, pero había aprendido lo suficiente como para saber que los _verdaderos_ amigos al menos la hubieran escuchado antes de llegar a conclusiones. Todo lo que era para ellas, desde el principio, fue un caso de caridad; sólo la habían acogido por solicitud de Twilight Sparkle, y nada más. Todo este fiasco de Anon-a-Miss era la excusa perfecta para que finalmente se laven las manos con ella, y estaba más que feliz de complacerlas.

Dos: Cualquier castigo que la Princesa Celestia le impuso por sus crímenes en Equestria era aún más misericordioso que el dolor que ahora sentía. Incluso si Twilight había perdonado sus transgresiones - robar un artefacto altamente mágico, de una princesa no menos - era todavía un crimen muy serio. Sin mencionar el uso de dicho artefacto para tratar de tomar Equestria (que en retrospectiva, era un plan bastante estúpido, tenía que admitir. ¿Usando un grupo de adolescentes contra Celestia, su hermana ahora libre y sólo ligeramente menos poderosa, un conjunto de guardias armados _y_ los otros cinco Portadores de los Elementos? A Sunset le gustaba pensar que la corona había revuelto su sentido común cuando la transformó).

Como gobernante, Celestia _no podía_ pasar por alto lo que había hecho, Sunset lo sabía. Aún así, Sunset estaba decidida a regresar a Equestria y enfrentar cualquier castigo que Celestia tuviera para ella. Ciertamente no veía ningún motivo para seguir quedándose aquí.

Cuando pasó por Sugarcube Corner, notó un mensaje rosado que brillaba en la ventana. Tenía su foto en el centro, con las palabras **'¿Me has visto?'** escrito alrededor de éste con marcador y brillantes de múltiples colores. Había un número de teléfono abajo en la parte inferior.

Sunset levantó una ceja. La obra de Pinkie, sin duda. El hecho de que la estuviera buscando en absoluto sólo podía significar una cosa, pero Sunset ya había pasado el momento de preocuparse. Ella se iba. Punto. Pasó junto a la ventana sin dar una segunda mirada, sin darse cuenta de que en el interior, una muy excitada señora Cake presionaba frenéticamente los botones de su celular.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Sunset se encontró de pie frente a la base de la Estatua de Canterlot High - el portal de Equestria.

Sunset tomó una respiración profunda, cuadró sus hombros, y dio un paso adelante.

"¡Sunset!"

Sunset ignoró la voz y siguió caminando, sólo se detuvo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta para ver a una Subdirectora Luna, con los ojos anchos y jadeando.

"Ahí estás, Sunset Shimmer. Tus amigas te han estado buscando por todas partes."

"Me di cuenta." Sunset sentenció. No añadió que ya no eran sus amigas.

Luna intentó no estremecerse mientras contemplaba la apariencia de la chica. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y desarreglado, la ropa arrugada, como si hubiera estado durmiendo sobre ella, y sus ojos estaban ojerosos y enrojecidos. Por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta por lo que la chica había sufrido a través de los últimos días, Luna no estaba del todo sorprendida que no se viera mejor.

"Vamos a hablar de tu repentina desaparición y de tu paradero durante los últimos dos días, señorita Shimmer. Ahora mi hermana quiere verte en su oficina."

Sunset suspiró y cerró los ojos con irritación. Tenía la sensación de que sabía de qué se trataba.

"¿Es importante?" preguntó Sunset.

"Sí. Insistió en que te llevara con ella en el momento en que pusieras un pie dentro de los terrenos de la escuela."

 _De ninguna manera. No le debes nada a esa gente. Ya no. Simplemente camina por el portal. ¡Está justo ahí!_

"Bien. Vamos."

* * *

Sunset siguió de cerca a Luna y trató de ignorar a los estudiantes quienes de repente se habían callado en el momento en que la vieron. Que la miren fijamente. En unos minutos, ya no importaría.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de la Directora Celestia, Luna dio tres fuertes golpes y, después de una pausa, oyeron un "Adelante".

Luna abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto para que Sunset entrara. Ella lo hizo.

Celestia estaba sentada en su escritorio, con los dedos tensos y la cara severa. Cuando vio a Sunset, su expresión se suavizó ligeramente.

"Ah, Sunset. Estuvimos hablando de ti. Ya sabes, nos diste un susto cuando desapareciste de la escuela sin informar a nadie."

 _Lo dudo mucho_ , pensó Sunset, pero optó por permanecer en silencio.

"Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde. La razón por la que te llamé es porque estas tres señoritas," señaló Celestia a su izquierda, "tienen algo que decirte".

Sin girar la cabeza, Sunset miró al lado izquierdo de la habitación, donde Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban sentadas en tres sillas, mirando a sus pies y parecían positivamente miserables.

"Estas tres son las que están detrás de Anon-a-Miss, ¿verdad?"

Las cabezas de las niñas se levantaron al oír la revelación de Sunset, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver cuán desaliñada estaba.

Celestia alzó las cejas con sorpresa. "¿Ya lo sabías?"

"Saqué conclusiones. En realidad, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, ahora que ya no tengo ningún plan social."

Aunque Sunset hablaba en un tono suave y monótono, las niñas se encogieron de nuevo como si Sunset les hubiera gritado.

En realidad, Sunset no lo descubrió hasta después de su extraño encuentro con Sonata. Algo que la sirena había mencionado antes de partir: _'Hermanas'_. Por supuesto, ella no iba a decirles eso; que habría llevado a una serie de preguntas que Sunset simplemente no tenía ganas de responder. No quería retrasar su partida más tiempo de lo que tenía que hacerlo.

"Apple Bloom fue la única persona que conocía el secreto de Applejack. De hecho, ella fue quien nos avisó por medio de su celular. Sweetie Belle era la única otra persona en la casa de Rarity durante la pijamada; probablemente tomó mi celular y publicó esas fotos cuando todas nos fuimos a dormir."

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se retorcían en sus asientos ante la máscara inexpresiva en la cara de Sunset.

"Y luego está Scootaloo; las prácticas del equipo de fútbol juvenil se llevan a cabo al mismo tiempo que el de Rainbow Dash, justo después de su clase de Ciencias. Pudo haber tomado una foto de su fallido informe cuando Dash no estaba mirando."

Los ojos de Sunset volvieron a Celestia. "Lo que no puedo entender es cómo se enteraron de los secretos de los demás estudiantes."

Celestia dijo con severidad, "Al parecer, otros estudiantes habían enviado sus secretos para que Anon-a-Miss pudiera publicarlos. Estas tres fueron lo suficientemente amables para guardar las direcciones de correo electrónico y entregarlas a nosotras. Esos estudiantes serán castigados tan pronto como los encontremos. "

Las uñas de Sunset se clavaron en sus palmas. _¡Esos malditos hipócritas!_ "Ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué pasará con ellas?" Señaló con la cabeza a las niñas, sin apartar los ojos de Celestia.

Celestia se levantó y caminó hacia el frente de su escritorio. "Ten la seguridad que serán castigadas. Para comenzar, tendrán seis meses de detención, comenzando después de las fiestas. Ayer tuvimos una asamblea ante toda la escuela donde confesaron ser Anon-a-Miss, cerraron el perfil permanentemente, y se disculparon por todos los problemas que causaron. También se les prohibió el uso de las computadoras de la escuela a menos que un maestro les dé permiso, e incluso entonces sus actividades serán monitoreadas de cerca. Deberán entregar sus celulares a la oficina cada mañana y sólo lo recibirán después de la campana final. Y por último, quedaràn prohibidas de participar de todas las actividades extracurriculares y después de la escuela durante el resto del año escolar."

"El incumplimiento resultará en la expulsión _inmediata_." Luna añadió, mirando con severidad a las niñas. Celestia asintió con la cabeza.

Las niñas no se atrevieron a quejarse. Salieron a la luz y lo sabían.

Sunset se quedó en silencio, hasta que finalmente dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y dijo, "Bueno, gracias, Directora Celestia. Ahora, si no hay nada más, será mejor que me vaya." Con las manos temblando, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Espera, Sunset." Apple Bloom se levantó, moviendo los dedos. "Nosotras queríamos-"

"Ahórrenselo." dijo Sunset fríamente mientras se dirigía hacia ellas. A pesar de que su cara seguía inexpresiva, Apple Bloom podía ver el dolor y la ira en sus ojos. "No sé por qué lo hicieron, y francamente no me interesa. Lo único que sé, es que espero que haya valido la pena."

Y con eso, abrió la puerta y salió. Luna hizo un movimiento para ir tras ella, pero Celestia levantó la mano y dijo, "Déjala ir. Hablaremos con ella después de que se haya calmado."

Celestia había notado que Sunset estaba luchando por controlar su enojo hacia Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, y estaba agradecida y orgullosa de haber decidido ser una persona madura y marcharse antes de que las cosas tuvieran la oportunidad de empeorar. Y tan enojada como estaba, no pensó que Sunset escucharía lo que ella tenía que decir de todos modos. Lo que Sunset necesitaba era una oportunidad para descomprimirse y calmarse antes de que pudiera hablarle racionalmente. Celestia sólo esperaba que Sunset no intentara hacer algo drástico.

Apple Bloom cayó de nuevo en su asiento y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

 _Espero que haya valido la pena... valido la pena... valido la pena..._

No. No valió la pena. No lo valió en absoluto.

* * *

Sunset caminó rápidamente a través de los pasillos, sin atreverse a dar vuelta atrás, a no ser que ella regrese y estrangule esas tres. La campana para las clases había tocado hace dos minutos así que los pasillos estaban vacíos de estudiantes. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar al portal y-

"¡Sunset!"

 _Carajo. Ignóralas. Solo continúa._ Sunset aceleró su paso.

"¡Sunset, espera!"

"¿Por favorcito, sí?"

"¡Por favor, Sunset, espera!"

 _Ya casi estás ahí. Sólo un poco más._

Una vez más, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y una vez más Sunset se detuvo. Sin embargo, no se dio la vuelta.

"Oh, gracias a Dios. Estábamos tan preocupadas por ti, Sunset."

 _Mentirosa._

"¡Sí! ¡Estuvimos buscándote por todas partes! ¿Dónde estabas?"

"¿Qué te importa? Soy solo una 'roba secretos', ¿recuerdas?" exclamó Sunset con amargura.

Trató de ignorar la angustia de su corazón al oír a Pinkie soltar un gemido. _Maldita sea, ¿por qué no pasé por el portal anoche cuando tuve la oportunidad?_

"Eso es de lo que queríamos hablarte, cariño" oyó Rarity decir torpemente.

 _No. No más charla. Estoy harta. Harta de esta escuela, harta de esta maldita dimensión, harta de ustedes._

"No tengo nada que decirles" dijo Sunset, y empezó a alejarse. Sintió que le agarraban el brazo.

"Bueno, nosotras sí _tenemos_ algo que _decirte_." dijo Rainbow Dash con impaciencia.

"¡Ya han dicho más que suficiente!" gritó Sunset, apartando su brazo. Ignorando el aguijón en sus ojos, se alejó por el pasillo una vez más.

"¡SABEMOS QUE NO FUISTE TÚ!"

Sunset siguió caminando. _No llores. Sólo sal de ahí._

"¡LO SENTIMOS!"

 _Muy poco y muy tarde._

"¡TE QUEREMOS, SUNSET!"

Sunset se detuvo en seco.

 _No te voltees. Eso es lo que quieren. Sólo vete._

Lentamente, vacilante, se volteó para mirar detrás de ella.

Las cinco chicas tenían cara de culpa y tristeza. Fluttershy y Pinkie jadeaban pesadamente, con las caras llenas de lágrimas.

Dirigiéndose hacia ellas, Sunset preguntó, "¿Entonces se los dijeron?"

Si alguna de las chicas se sorprendió de que Sunset ya conociera la verdadera identidad de Anon-a-Miss, no lo demostraron. Sin embargo, se estremecieron al ver su apariencia.

"Sí, nos dijeron." Applejack colocó su sombrero debajo de los ojos. "También nos mostraron tu celular."

 _Así que rompí mi maldito teléfono. Gran cosa. No es como yo lo necesitara a donde voy._

"Lo sentimos mucho, Sunset." Fluttershy dijo llorando. "Debimos haberte dado al menos la oportunidad para que te defiendas."

 _Sí. Debieron. ¿Ya terminamos?_

Rarity se adelantó tímidamente y sacó una gran caja rectangular envuelta en papel naranja y atado con un listón carmesí detrás de su espalda. "Queríamos que tuvieras esto. Considera esto un regalo de Navidad adelantado."

 _¿Es en serio? ¿Estás tratando seriamente de sobornarme con un regalo? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? No contestes. Ya lo sé._

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Sunset mientras caminaba hacia ellas y tomó el regalo.

"Ábrelo y descúbrelo, bobita" dijo Pinkie, sonriendo nerviosamente.

 _Uh uh. De ninguna manera. Tomen su estúpido regalo y métanselo por el-_

Sunset rasgó el papel abierto y abrió la tapa de la caja. Dentro estaba todo un nuevo traje - chaqueta de cuero nueva, botas nuevas, polainas, y un hermoso vestido azul.

"Yo misma lo hice," explicó Rarity. "Pensé que una nueva vestimenta, bueno, completaría tu metamorfosis, por así decirlo. Un cambio en el exterior para que coincida con el 'tú' cambiada por dentro."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre el contenido de la caja.

 _¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¡Sólo tira la maldita cosa! ¡No se preocupan por ti! ¡Esto es sólo una ofrenda de culpa para sentirse mejor!_

"Lo que hicimos fue estúpido y nada genial," dijo Rainbow sombríamente. "Y entendemos completamente si ya no confías en nosotras. Pero haremos todo lo que podamos para compensarte." Rainbow colocó su mano en el hombro de Sunset. "Por favor, danos la oportunidad de demostrarte que nos preocupamos por ti".

 _Oh no. No me harán esto otra vez. Engáñenme una vez... ¡Maldición!_

 _¡Ojalá nunca las hubiera conocido! ¡Ojalá todo estuviera de nuevo como estaba antes de conocerlas!_

 _¡De nuevo cuando yo era mi propio pony! ¡De nuevo cuando estaba con Celestia! De nuevo cuando estaba... sola..._

 _..._

… _..Mierda._

 _Mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¿Por qué no dejan que me VAYA?!_

Aferrando su regalo a su pecho, Sunset rompió en llanto. Sus amigas inmediatamente se apresuraron a su lado, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.


	4. Cap 4 - Pretensión

La fiebre de las fiestas había terminado. El nuevo semestre había comenzado. Aparentemente, todo parecía estar perfectamente normal mientras los estudiantes corrían por los pasillos de Canterlot High. Sin embargo, Rainbow Dash sabía que este no era el caso.

Poco antes del feriado, un misterioso usuario de Mystable llamado Anon-a-Miss apareció y había comenzado a difundir información personal y privada sobre ella y sus amigas. Y después de apenas una semana, todas habían acusado erróneamente a su amiga Sunset Shimmer de estar detrás de ella. Rainbow todavía recordaba la mirada devastada en el rostro de Sunset cuando se alejaron fríamente, sacándola de su grupo y de sus vidas. Sus lágrimas habían formado un charco a su alrededor, estaba llorando tanto, pero estaban demasiado enfadadas para preocuparse.

Rainbow suspiró, disgustada consigo misma. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida? Después de todo lo que Sunset había hecho para probar que había cambiado, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, ¿cómo pudo ella y las demás creer que Sunset fue capaz de hacer esto?

Rainbow resopló amargamente. Ella sabía la respuesta a eso, aunque había intentado negarlo. No podía hablar por las demás, pero había creído que Sunset era Anon-a-Miss porque _había_ querido creerlo, porque era más fácil creer que Sunset, quien había tenido un historial de acoso y chantaje hacia los demás, había regresado a sus viejos métodos que intentar realmente descubrir la verdad por sí misma. Y por eso, había herido muy mal a Sunset, y a Anon-a-Miss se le había permitido continuar sembrando descontento y miseria entre sus compañeros.

Al final, los verdaderos culpables se habían presentado y el nombre de Sunset fue limpiado, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Los secretos fueron expuestos, Sunset aún tenía que sufrir por ninguna razón, y su amistad con ella había sido forzada, si no fuera lo peor.

Durante las vacaciones, Sunset había aceptado la invitación a la fiesta de Navidad de los Apples, donde abrió regalos, se rió, y actuó cordialmente hacia sus anfitriones y los demás invitados. Sin embargo, todo el mundo tuvo la clara impresión de que la sonrisa era forzada, y cada vez que Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban en la misma habitación, o bien dejaban de hablar o hicieron excusas para ir a otra habitación. Ella había rechazado cortésmente su oferta de tener su estancia con ellas - su mirada momentáneamente parpadeaba hacia Apple Bloom mientras hablaba - y había pasado la mayoría de la ruptura en la casa Fluttershy en su lugar, aunque ella parecía renuente incluso a hacer eso. Rainbow tenía la sensación de que Sunset sólo se quedaba allí porque le daban un techo sobre su cabeza (ella se estremeció al pensar que ella y las demás se enteraron que Sunset había estado sin hogar desde la Batalla de las Bandas. Otra razón para sentirse culpable) Y porque allí era menos probable que interactúe con Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, y Scootaloo.

Todos ellas habían decidido comprarle un celular nuevo para reemplazar al que estaba roto, pero Sunset rara vez lo usaba a menos que una de ellas la llame o envíe mensajes de texto. De hecho, Sunset no les habló en absoluto a menos que le hicieran una pregunta o hablara directamente con ella. Y aunque lo marque, realmente no se juntaba con ellas. Era como si sólo tolerara estar en su presencia.

 _O tal vez piensa que simplemente la toleramos_ , pensó Rainbow tristemente.

Una vez que la escuela comenzó de nuevo, las cosas no mejoraron. Sunset se negó a comer en la cafetería, prefiriendo la soledad del campo de fútbol. También parecía estar evitándolas tanto como podía, participando en actividades después de la escuela y haciendo todo tipo de excusas para no juntarse con ellas.

Y todo el rato que un elefante en la habitación todavía permanecía. Aunque las chicas se habían disculpado por su insensible comportamiento, y Sunset les había asegurado que las había perdonado, nunca habían hablado realmente de lo que había sucedido, y Sunset estaba decidida a olvidarlo todo.

Pero no podían olvidarlo. Había sucedido, sin importar cuánto desearan no haberlo hecho. Y si las cosas entre ellas nunca fueran reparadas, Rainbow sabía que tendrían que enfrentarlo. Estaba decidida a hacer las cosas bien, no importa qué.

* * *

"Hola."

Sunset miró hacia arriba y vio a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy de pie junto a ella.

"Hola. ¿Necesitan algo?" preguntó Sunset, casualmente.

Fluttershy resistió el impulso de vacilar. El tono casual que Sunset utilizaba sólo la hacía sentir peor. Deseaba que sólo les grite y terminar con eso.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Rainbow, apoyándose en los armarios.

"Por supuesto. Que sea rápido. Tengo Cálculo en dos minutos." dijo Sunset, volviendo a su armario abierto y sacando libros.

"Sobre... um... Anon-a-Miss." Fluttershy dijo tan en voz baja que Rainbow apenas la oyó. Sunset la oyó, sin embargo.

" _Eso_ es de lo que _no_ quiero hablar." dijo Sunset con voz áspera, apretando los libros en su mochila.

"Sunset, _tenemos_ que hablar de esto," dijo Rainbow, empujando hacia arriba de los armarios de pie firmemente delante de su amiga. "Las cosas no están bien entre nosotras, y tú lo sabes. Y es por Anon-a-Miss. E ignorarlo no hará que desaparezca."

Sunset cerró su casillero y se dirigió hacia ellas, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

"A ver, no lo entienden, ¿verdad? No quiero hablar de Anon-a-Miss. No quiero _pensar_ en eso. Se los dije, las perdono por no creerme. Todo ha terminado, así que déjenlo _ya_ por todos los cascos, ¡¿okey?! "

La voz de Sunset había levantado una cantidad considerable, y otros estudiantes empezaban a mirar fijamente. Aún así, Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar sonreír, '¿ _Por todos los cascos_?' "

Sunset suspiró y pellizcó el puente de su nariz. _No_ tenía tiempo para esto. "Miren, tengo que irme. Las veré en el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

Colgó su mochila por encima del hombro y comenzó a alejarse.

"¿Quieres encontrarnos en Sugarcube Corner después de la escuela?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

Sunset se volvió y la miró. "Fluttershy. Dije. Déjalo. _Ya_."

Y con eso caminó hacia su próxima clase, dejando a sus amigas desalentadas.

"Bueno, eso ha salido bien." dijo Rainbow, triste.

"¿Todavía está enojada, eh?" Rainbow volteó para ver a Flash Sentry caminando hacia ellas, con una mirada de simpatía en su rostro.

"No, está saltando por el pasillo y entonando canciones de concierto." Rainbow se enojó, luego inmediatamente se arrepintió. Todo lo que hizo Flash fue hacer una pregunta; no merecía que le arranquen la cabeza sólo porque estaba frustrada. "Lo siento."

Flash se encogió de hombros. "No puedo decir que la culpo. La tratamos muy mal."

Rainbow levantó la ceja en confusión. "¿ _Tratamos_? Flash, eres una de las pocas personas que _no_ saltaron en el expreso 'Sunset Es Anon-a-Miss'. "

"No, pero tampoco me puse de su lado," dijo Flash con tristeza.

Rainbow decidió no comentar. De hecho, Flash ni siquiera había hablado con Sunset desde su muy fuerte y violenta ruptura hace más de un año. Y cuando Twilight llegó Sunset casi se desvaneció en el fondo para él.

"No sé qué hacer. Ella está... tan enfadada... y herida." Fluttershy gimió.

"Miren chicas, no sé qué decirles." Flash se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez sólo necesita un tiempo para que la herida cierre. Realmente no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que sucedió."

"Quizás..." dijo Rainbow con ocio. Justo entonces sonó la campana. "¡Oh mierda! ¡Vamos, Shy!"

Mientras las dos chicas corrían por el pasillo para llegar a su clase, Flash se quedó mirando el armario que Sunset había ocupado hacía unos minutos, y de pronto tuvo una idea. Una idea absolutamente estúpida. Pero probablemente era lo suficientemente estúpida como para que funcione.


	5. Cap 5 - Hipocresía

Sunset salpicó un poco de agua en su rostro, y luego se miró en el espejo. Un adolescente emocionalmente muerto miró hacia atrás.

 _Así es como se siente un agujero negro_ , pensó mientras buscaba las toallas de papel.

Han transcurrido más de dos meses y Sunset todavía estaba tambaleándose por el dolor que había soportado. Incluso estar cerca de las chicas era más de lo que podía soportar. Había días en los que ella se golpeaba mentalmente, preguntándose por qué no cruzó por el portal y se libraba de ellas de una vez por todas.

Y sin embargo no podía abandonar a la gente que se había llamado a sí misma sus amigas, quienes estubieron allí para ella después de su caída de la Gracia, quines le dieron un propósito en la vida. Había sentido el calor de la amistad, sin importar su duda actual sobre sus intenciones, y literalmente sentía que moriría si tuviera que volver a esa fría y solitaria existencia.

Así que decidió tomar una tercera opción; la gente la odiaba por ser mala, y cuando ella trató de ser buena le explotó en la cara. Así que decidió no ser nada. Ni mala ni buena, sólo sería ella. Sólo hacía o decía cuando se le preguntaba, y no se quedaría demasiado tiempo. Lo suficiente como para mantenerse a su alrededor, no tanto como para cerrar o abrir su corazón. Nunca volvería a cometer ese error. Nunca iba a dejar que sus "amigas" la lastimen de nuevo, y ella nunca volvería a darles una razón para hacerle daño de nuevo. No era un sistema ideal, pero en general estaba satisfecha con él.

 _Sí claro. Jale de la otra; dispara fuegos artificiales._

Ella arrugó la toalla en sus manos y la tiró sin apartarse de su reflejo. Canasta perfecta. No escuchó mucho ruido fuera, por lo que dedujo que una buena mayoría de los estudiantes habían ido a sus hogares para el final del día.

Sunset miró su reloj. Eran las 3:30. La señora Shy por lo general tenía la cena lista a las 5:00, lo que significaba que tenía tiempo para un "largo paseo" en su camino hacia la casa de Fluttershy.

Al abrir la puerta del baño, se encontró con varios rostros familiares.

 _Oh Dios. Aquí está la turba de linchamiento. Dos meses de retraso, pero lo que sea, vamos a terminar con esto. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Convertir el conserje en un sapo? ¿Reforzar los inodoros en el segundo piso? ¿Estornudos? Por favor, díganme, ¡¿qué pecado impío contra la naturaleza he supuestamente cometido esta vez?!_

"Um, ¿puedo ayudarlos?"

Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra. Cuando Sunset contempló las caras de Trixie Lulamoon, Bon-Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, Roseluck y Thunderlane, descubrió que ninguno de ellos la miraba a los ojos. Trixie abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces.

 _Bueno, eso es nuevo. La Gran y Pretenciosa Trixie no tiene nada que decir._

Sunset miró detrás del grupo y vio a DJ Pon-3, una de los pocos estudiantes que se habían comportado cordialmente hacia ella, y de hecho, se había mantenido neutral con respecto al tema de Sunset, supuestamente siendo Anon-A-Miss. Una vez que estaba segura de que había captado su atención (era difícil decirlo con esas gafas de sol) señaló hacia el grupo de estudiantes que bloqueaba la puerta del baño. Tal vez ella sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Pon-3 se encogió de hombros, y luego cruzó los brazos, aparentemente esperando a ver cómo iba a salir esto.

 _Odio defraudarla, pero no estoy de humor para un espectáculo._

"De acuerdo, um... entonces, adiós." Sunset dio un pequeño saludo y empezó a alejarse.

"¡ESPERA!"

 _No te detengas. Sigue adelante. Mantente - no. ¡No no no no NO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Por qué sigues dándote la vuelta?!_

"¿Sí?"

Trixie se congeló, sus mejillas eran de un rosa claro.

"Yo...," empezó, luego se aclaró la garganta y comenzó pomposamente, sus mejillas aún enrojecidas, "Ahem. Es decir, Trixie y sus asociados desean hablar contigo con respecto a un asunto urgente. "

 _Por el amor de Celestia, ¡¿puedes dejar esa idiotez de la tercera persona?! ¡No estás en el escenario ahora mismo!_

Sunset cruzó los brazos y asintió ligeramente, señal para que Trixie continuara.

"Trixie ha estado pensando un poco y ha llegado a la conclusión... que..." Trixie vaciló un poco, como si las siguientes palabras que salían de su boca eran un vil veneno. "... que _tal vez_... ella cometió un..." Ella tragó un bulto enorme en su garganta " _error_... al juzgar." Al mirar la cara de Sunset, Trixie hizo una pose dramática y declaró: "¡Sí! Es escandaloso, lo sé."

 _Wooooooow. Hazte a un lado, Rarity. Tienes algo de competencia por el premio de drama._

"Pero sin embargo, teniendo mucho en cuenta, Trixie ha decidido que... en retrospectiva..." Trixie de repente parecía muy insegura. Empezó a tocar las manos mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas. "El comportamiento de Trixie y... el comportamiento de sus compañeros de clase fueron... nosotros... yo... lo que quiero decir es-"

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!" Cansada de ver a Trixie balbuceando, Bon-Bon dio un paso al frente y miró a Sunset directamente a los ojos. "Queremos disculparnos."

Las cejas de Sunset casi saltaron de su rostro.

"No debimos haber sacado rápidas conclusiones como lo hicimos." dijo Lyra, mirando al suelo. "Y no debimos haberte gritado de la manera en que lo hicimos, y echarte de la escuela."

"Especialmente después de todo lo que hiciste durante la Batalla de las Bandas." Roseluck agregó, limpiándose el ojo. "Debimos haber dejado que expliques tu versión de los hechos."

"Fuimos unos imbéciles, y lo sentimos", concluyó Bon-Bon. Los demás asintieron vigorosamente de acuerdo.

Sunset se quedó allí, sin saber qué decir. Parecían lo suficientemente sinceros.

Pero las apariencias podían ser engañosas.

Una vez que el nombre de Sunset fue limpiado de ser la única que divagaba los rumores, el cuerpo estudiantil había comenzado a actuar extrañamente a su alrededor. Mientras ya no miraban ni susurraban sobre ella, todavía la evitaban como la plaga. Y cada vez que entraba en un salón, los estudiantes inmediatamente dejar de hablar.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, Sunset esperaba lo peor, y simplemente esperaba que el otro zapato cayera. Ella no había esperado esto.

Y honestamente, habría preferido un linchamiento.

Hace dos meses, la Directora Celestia reveló que no sólo Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo habían publicado los secretos más privados y vergonzosos de sus hermanas y la habían inculpado por ello, sino que también habían estado enviando mensajes de otros estudiantes.

Los estudiantes de Canterlot High, o al menos una parte de ella, sabían que ella era inocente. Sabían que no había hecho de lo que se le había acusado. Y todavía la señalaron con los dedos.

La habían utilizado como un chivo expiatorio para que pudieran intimidar a otros estudiantes y salirse con la suya.

Sunset no había sentido toda esta ira o acongojamiento desde que todo el cuerpo estudiantil la abucheaban durante las semifinales de la Batalla de las Bandas. Por lo menos entonces su enojo hacia ella estaba justificado, y se les había lavado el cerebro como excusa.

Sunset miraba los rostros arrepentidos de sus compañeros de clase, quienes empezaban a inquietarse nerviosamente ante su silencio, preguntándose ociosamente cuántos secretos habían enviado cada uno. Cuántas vidas arruinaron.

Finalmente, suspiró profundamente y dijo, casi con alegría: "De acuerdo. Disculpa aceptada."

Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo.

Decir que el grupo se sorprendió fue un grosero eufemismo. La boca de Trixie estaba casi en el suelo mientras parpadeaba rápidamente. Se dirigió hacia DJ Pon-3 e hizo un gesto al aire en donde se encontraba Sunset, preguntando en silencio qué demonios había sucedido.

Pon-3 se encogió de hombros, y se marchó, sin tener ninguna razón para quedarse ahora que el show había terminado.

Con un ruido de frustración, Trixie descendió por el pasillo tras Sunset.

"¿Entonces, eso es todo?" preguntó Trixie cuando finalmente la alcanzó.

"Sí. Eso es todo." Su ritmo se había acelerado considerablemente, y Trixie ahora estaba luchando para mantenerse al paso.

"¿Así nomas?"

"Así nomas." El puño de Sunset se cerró fuertemente, pero Trixie no pareció darse cuenta.

"Quiero decir… sólo estoy... _sorprendida_ es todo. La mayoría de las personas en tu posición serían... _comprensibles_ , por supuesto... quiero decir, no es que Trixie quiere que tengas rencor, es sólo que-"

Sunset se detuvo tan de repente que Trixie casi tropezó. La mano de Sunset se abrió y dos gotas de rojo cayeron al suelo. Trixie palideció, dando un paso atrás.

"Trixie."

Trixie se estremeció ante la voz monótona de Sunset. Ella sonaba tan... derrota.

"¿S-Sí?"

Sunset habló, sin dar la vuelta. "Si realmente lo sientes... entonces déjame en paz."

Sunset se alejó, y esta vez Trixie no la siguió. Miró fijamente a Sunset que retrocedía hacia atrás hasta que desapareció por completo. Entonces, sin saber a dónde ir desde allí, se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo vacío en la dirección opuesta.


	6. Cap 6 - Negación

Fluttershy y Sunset caminaban por la calle en silencio. Sunset había comenzado a levantarse temprano y generalmente se iba antes de que alguien en la casa Shy pudiera levantarse. Fluttershy normalmente tomaba el autobús, pero hoy decidió unirse a Sunset su camino hacia la escuela. Sunset no hizo ninguna protesta y simplemente comenzó a caminar, Fluttershy siguiéndola muy de cerca.

Sabía que Sunset las estaba evitando deliberadamente. No podía culparla de la forma en que la habían tratado. Sus propias palabras de odio resonaron en su mente mientras recordaba cómo le había gritado a Sunset, diciéndole que no era su amiga.

 _Perdóname Sunset_ , pensó ella miserablemente. _Eres mi amiga. Ojalá supiera cómo hacerte creer eso._

A medida que continuaban, el silencio comenzaba a ser insoportable, por lo que Fluttershy decidió tratar de romper el hielo. La palabra clave es 'intentar'

"¿Así que... um... tú, uh... viste en Mystable anoche?"

"No." dijo Sunset, sin mirarla. Sunset había borrado su perfil de Mystable hace más de un mes, y si lo hubiera hecho a su manera no tendría nada que ver con ese tres veces maldito sitio web nunca más. Ella renunciaría a la Internet por completo si no lo necesitase para investigar las tareas de la escuela.

"Oh." Fluttershy se encogió ante la brusquedad de Sunset, pero continuó: "Bueno, había una foto _realmente_ linda de una camada de gatitos. Estaban en una canasta, y tenían pajaritos de lentejuelas sobre ellos."

"Suena genial." Sunset dijo a la ligera.

Más silencio incómodo. Fluttershy intentó una vez más.

"Así que... ¿terminaste de hacer la tarea de matemáticas?"

"Sí," dijo Sunset. Se volteo y sonrió. "¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ver?"

Ruborizándose, Fluttershy negó con la cabeza. "Oh no no. No gracias."

Sonriendo tímidamente, ella continuó, "Por supuesto, no sé realmente por qué pregunté. Eres inteligente, Sunset. Ciertamente lo hiciste mucho mejor que yo."

Sunset se detuvo y giró, frunció las cejas. "¿Tienes problemas con la tarea?"

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, el rubor de Fluttershy se hizo más profundo. Ella agitó sus manos en rápida negación. "¡No! No no no no no. Nada como eso. Es sólo que... quiero decir... no..."

Sunset cruzó los brazos y lanzó una mirada aguda.

"Bueno... _Tuve_ una pequeña _dificultad_ con los dos últimos problemas..." admitió Fluttershy, frotándose el brazo.

Sunset hizo un gesto para que ella lo pueda mostrar, así que abrió su mochila y sacó su tarea.

Se sentaron en un banco que estaba cerca cuando Sunset miró el papel con los labios fruncidos.

"Okey. Ya vi lo que pasó." dijo Sunset, asintiendo con comprensión. Ella mostró el papel a Fluttershy y señaló el error en la parte inferior de la página.

"Mira, se supone que debes usar un _coseno_ , no seno. También olvidaste restar en ambos lados, ¿ves?"

Mientras Fluttershy escuchaba las explicaciones de Sunset, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sunset estaba hablando con ella informalmente, ayudándola con su tarea, e incluso bromeaba con ella en un momento dado. Después de casi dos meses de tensión incómoda, finalmente estaba teniendo un momento cómodo con su amiga. Era como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa?"

Sunset no miró hacia arriba mientras que Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie se acercaban hacia las dos. Aparentemente habían tenido la misma idea que Fluttershy.

"Sólo ayudando a Fluttershy con su tarea," dijo Sunset. Ella entregó el papel a Fluttershy. "¿Te sirvió de algo?"

"Mm-hm." Fluttershy asintió, su suave sonrisa todavía en su lugar.

Sunset se levantó y se quitó algo de la nieve de su falda. "Bueno, vamos a caminar hacia adelante, ¿sí?"

Mientras caminaban hacia el ahora visible edificio de la escuela, sus cinco amigas compartían una mirada optimista. Tal vez había esperanza después de todo.

* * *

Sunset abrió su casillero y comenzó a sacar los libros, pensando en su anterior interacción con Fluttershy.

 _Tal vez esto no es tan malo,_ pensó _. Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente buena para ser su amiga, pero... todavía puedo ser útil. Puedo ayudarles con tareas y, cuando comiencen a practicar de nuevo, todavía puedo ser su miembro de la banda._

 _Sí. Creo que esto va a funcionar._

 _ **...En serio no vas a creerte eso, ¿verdad?**_

Sunset gimió. Había oído esta voz poco antes de su confrontación con Trixie dos días atrás, y desde entonces se había mantenido cada vez más y más fuerte.

 _¿Es que nunca de vas a callar?_

 _ **¡Me callaré cuando dejes de engañarte! ¡Deja de actuar como si todo estuviera bien! ¡Sólo admite que todavía estás enojada por Anon-A-Miss para que puedas seguir adelante y dejar todo esta pendejada del mártir!**_

 _No soy una mártir. Acabo de aprender mi lugar, eso es todo. Y no estoy enfadada por Anon-A-Miss! ¡Seguí adelante y perdoné a mis amigas!_

 _ **Entonces, ¿por qué sigues haciendo excusas para evitarlas?**_

...

 _ **¿Por qué sólo les hablas cuando te hacen una pregunta? ¿Por qué sólo usas el celular que te obsequiaron - el cual pagaron de sus propios bolsillos para reemplazar al que rompiste - cuando te llaman? ¿Y por qué no usas ese vestido que Rarity te hizo? ¿Quien probablemente se rajó el trasero por ti? Tienes como, ¿cuántos? ¿cuatro vestidos? Tres de ellos son viejos vestidos de promoción, y el que llevas puesto está tan andrajoso como la mierda. No puedes permitirte ser exigente.**_

 _...Yo...No quiero ser una carga..._

 _ **¡Pero que estupidez! Sólo tienes miedo. Por eso no quieres hablar de eso. Tienes miedo de que te rechacen nuevamente si muestras un poco de ira. Tienes miedo de que te vuelvas a convertir en una chica-demonio enfurecida.**_

 _Okey, ¡eso es una locura!_

 _ **Dice la chica que está discutiendo con una voz en su cabeza.**_

 _...Touché._

"¿Sunset?"

Sunset dejó salir un '¡eep!' poco característico mientras ella era sacada de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta hacia la Subdirectora Luna, con una sonrisa divertida y apologética en su rostro.

"¿Estoy... interrumpiendo algo?" Preguntó.

"No, sólo estoy... pensando..." dijo Sunset, frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. "¿La Directora Celestia desea verme?"

"En realidad, sí." dijo Luna, señalando con el brazo. "Después de ti."

Sunset suspiró internamente. ¿Qué quería _ahora_?

* * *

"Así que Sunset, ¿cómo van las cosas?" dijo Celestia desde su escritorio.

"Bien, supongo" dijo Sunset.

"He estado hablando con tus maestros. Tus calificaciones son fenomenales."

"Gracias" dijo, y añadió, "Señora."

"¿Y cómo están tus amigas? La señorita Pie, la señorita Dash, la señorita Shy...

"Están bien." dijo Sunset, más cortante de lo que pretendía. Realmente deseaba que Celestia llegara al grano para poder marcharse. Luna, quien estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la pared adyacente a Sunset, le dirigió a su hermana una mirada aguda.

Celestia suspiró y luego se inclinó hacia delante. "Sunset... sé que estos últimos meses han sido muy duros para ti. Y quiero que sepas lo orgullosa que estoy por lo lejos que has llegado. Te has probado a ti misma y has hecho cinco maravillosas nuevas amigas."

Ella alcanzó la mano de Sunset y la sostuvo. "Quiero que sepas que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda... si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar... estoy dispuesta a escuchar."

Sunset estuvo sentada allí por un minuto completo. Luego apartó la mano y preguntó, "¿Eso es todo?"

Atónita, Celestia retiró su propia mano.

"Porque si es así, realmente necesito irme. Adiós." Sunset ya estaba en la puerta y girando la perilla.

"Sunset, lo digo en serio." Dijo Celestia, levantándose. "Si hay algo que te molesta, estaré allí para ayudarte. Luna y yo."

La mano de Sunset cayó a su lado. La habitación parecía enfriarse, y las hermanas compartieron una mirada preocupada cuando dejó escapar una risa amarga.

" 'Tal vez Sunset Shimmer está ansiosa por hacer que alguien más sea un mal elemento para que sus acciones en el Baile de Otoño se vuelvan historia antigua' "Las dos mujeres palidecieron.

Sunset se volteó y mostró una sonrisa amarga. "Las Dazzlings. Traté de advertirles sobre ellas. Y me ignoraron por completo."

"En nuestra defensa, estábamos bajo su hechizo en aquel instante," dijo Luna defensivamente. "No teníamos el control de nuestras acciones."

Sunset rió de nuevo. "Sabe, en cualquier otra circunstancia, podría haber creído eso." Su sonrisa se deslizó justo cuando ella las miró. "Pero olvida algo; crecí en un mundo donde la magia es algo común. Pasé años estudiando magia antes de venir aquí. Una de las cosas que aprendí fue sobre el control de la mente y la sugestión mental." Cruzó los brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho. "El hechizo que usaron las Dazzlings simplemente aseguró su lealtad hacia ellas y que harían todo lo que les ordenen. Que cómo lo hicieron fue gracias a ustedes en su totalidad."

Luna retrocedió como si le hubieran golpeado. Celestia se esforzó por decir algo que apaciguara la situación, y fracasó.

"Por eso no pudieron detener a Anon-A-Miss, ¿no? Pensaron que yo era la culpable y que merecía todo lo que recibí."

 _"¿Qué?"_ gritó Luna, mirando a Sunset como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

 _"¡No!"_ gritó Celestia, incapaz de creer lo que oía. "Sunset, nosotras nunca... yo pensé... yo no..."

"¿No lo sabía? ¿Es eso lo que iba a decir?" preguntó Sunset, su voz se llenó de emoción. "¿No sabía que mis amigas estaban siendo molestadas y acosadas? ¿No sabía que habían estudiantes que estaban tan avergonzados por lo que se publicó que se negaron a venir a la escuela? ¿No sabía que habían disputas en la cafetería y por los pasillos? ¡¿No sabía que había sido acorralada por casi todos los estudiantes en la escuela y me _gritaron_ hasta que me quedé sin _lágrimas_?!

"¡Tuvo que haber notado que _algo_ estaba mal! ¡Pudo haber bloqueado el sitio web de las computadoras de la escuela! ¡Pudo haber llamado al Servicio de Inteligencia para que realicen una investigación y rastrear el perfil hasta su origen! ¡Pudo haber llamado a la policía y _haberlos_ involucrado! ¡O bien pudo haber suspendido el uso de las computadoras de la escuela y prohibir el uso de celulares por completo! ¡ _Algo_!

"¡Pero no! ¡Usted no hizo nada! Y debido a eso los estudiantes de Canterlot High, los estudiantes que _se_ supone que debe proteger, ¡tuvieron que sufrir la humillación y el tormento en las manos del otro! ¡Por todos los cielos, ¿qué clase de princesa _ES usted_?!"

Sunset no se dio cuenta de que se había acercado hacia la cara conmocionada de Celestia hasta que se encontraba a unos centímetros de la suya. La habitación se quedó en misterioso silencio mientras comenzaba a comprender lo que acababa de decir.

"Directora. Qué clase de _directora_... es usted..." Sunset se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras procesaba lo fuera de control que se había puesto. "Yo... tengo que irme."

Cuando Sunset giró hacia la puerta, Celestia logró recuperarse de su estupor y extendió una mano hacia la desesperada muchacha. "Sunset-"

"Por favor," dijo Sunset, con los ojos llenos de tristeza. "Ahórrese su falsa piedad y sus promesas vacías. He oído lo suficiente para durar toda la vida."

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la directora de Canterlot High se agarró los cabellos de los puños, preguntándose, no por primera vez, cómo las cosas habían ido tan mal. Luna se quedó allí, mirando desde la puerta a su hermana, incapaz de pensar en algo que decir.

* * *

 _De acuerdo. Cálmate. Acabas de gritarle en el rostro de la Directora Celestia y la acusaste de negligencia. Y la involucraste con tu antigua mentora. No es gran cosa. Estás bien. Todo está bien._

Cuando Sunset trató de caminar indiferente a clase, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado pedir una nota para excusar su tardanza. Frustrada, golpeó el casillero más cercano tan fuerte como pudo.

De repente, sintió que alguien le golpeaba el hombro. Se volteó para decírselo, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con una de las últimas personas que había esperado.

"¡Vengo en son de paz!" Dijo Flash Sentry, agitando sus manos en rendición.

Sunset parpadeó. Su ex estaba hablando con ella. Su ex. Después de un año de evitarla.

"Um... si esto es un mal momento, puedo volver más tarde." Flash dijo, asintiendo hacia la leve abolladura en el armario.

"... ¿Por qué no estás en clase?" preguntó Sunset, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que decir.

"Puedo preguntarte lo mismo." Flash sonrió, luego se encogió de hombros. "Peeero... para responder a tu pregunta... llegué tarde."

"Nunca llegas tarde." señaló Sunset.

"Primera vez para todo," respondió Flash.

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo por un momento. Luego Sunset suspiró y preguntó, "¿Qué quieres, Flash?"

Flash se frotó el brazo y dijo, "De acuerdo. Sé que es extraño viniendo de mí, pero... ¿harás algo después de la escuela?"

Sunset parpadeó, luego le pellizcó el puente de su nariz. Esto iba a ser un laaaaaargo día...


	7. Cap 7 - Consecuencias

Apple Bloom ignoró las enormes cantidades de palabrotas y odiosas notas garabateadas en su casillero con marcador permanente mientras marcaba la combinación. Hace tiempo que había dejado de leerlo o de intentar lavarlo.

También había aceptado que esto iba a ser la norma para ella de ahora en adelante. Sabía que no tenía a quién culpar sino a sí misma; uno simplemente no podía ir por ahí aireando la ropa sucia de alguien más y no esperar que algo del hedor se quede en tí. Sin embargo, no lo detuvo del daño.

Al abrir su casillero notó que faltaban algunos de sus libros, incluyendo uno que contenía una tarea que debía presentar hoy. Supuso que podría decirle al señor Doodle que le habían robado la tarea, pero dudaba que él le fuera a creer. Nadie en la escuela confiaba en ella. Ni los estudiantes. Ni el personal. Ni siquiera su propia hermana.

Los pensamientos de Applejack llenaron su cabeza, e intentó contener las lágrimas mientras recordaba la mirada en la cara de su hermana cuando reveló la verdad hacía dos meses atrás; conmoción, dolor, ira... y absoluta traición.

* * *

 _"Apple Bloom... ¿qué es esto?" Preguntó Applejack mientras recorría el teléfono de Apple Bloom, su rostro se transformaba lentamente de una preocupada confusión a una indignación horrorizada. "¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!"_

 _Apple Bloom se estremeció, pero se mantuvo firme. Tomando una respiración temblorosa, ella dijo suavemente, pero con firmeza, "Nosotras somos Anon-A-Miss. No Sunset. "_

 _Mientras Applejack retrocedía contra su asiento, tratando de procesar esta información, Pinkie Pie había tomado el celular de su mano libre y lo sostuvo para que las demás pudieran ver. Sus expresiones reflejaban las de Applejack._

 _"Esto... es una broma. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Pinkie Pie, con una sonrisa nerviosa que se extendía lentamente por su rostro. "Por favor... por favor díganme que esto es sólo una horrible broma."_

 _Pero incluso cuando ella preguntó, ella sabía por los rostros solemnes de las tres niñas delante de ellas que no lo era. La sonrisa se esfumó por completo de su rostro y su cabello hizo un sonido de globo desinflado mientras se ablandaba, y ella también se desplomó en su asiento._

 _"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rarity, con las manos temblorosas. Se dirigió hacia las tres muchachas, su bello rostro contorsionado de angustia. "Por Dios, ¡¿por qué?!"_

 _Las niñas inclinaron la cabeza con vergüenza. "Fue mi idea," dijo Apple Bloom. "Me molestó que estuvieras pasando más tiempo con Sunset que conmigo. Soy tu familia, AJ. Se supone que pasas la Navidad con tu familia. Cuando todas me hicieron a un lado, estaba tan molesta. Yo publiqué ese asunto sobre 'Cerdita Juguetona' tan pronto como lo colgué. Pensé que, si creías que Sunset lo hizo, ya no querrías salir con ella. Y..." Apple Bloom echó un vistazo a Applejack," Quería restregártelo por haberme hecho a un lado."_

 _Applejack apretó los ojos, su dolor estaba claro en su rostro._

 _"Yo sentía lo mismo." Sweetie Belle añadió. "Esa noche en nuestra casa, me metí en tu habitación y tomé el celular de Sunset cuando todas estaban dormidas. Yo publiqué las fotos."_

 _Rarity enterró la cabeza en sus brazos._

 _"Pero después, las cosas se salieron de control." Scootaloo continuó. "Los estudiantes comenzaron a enviarnos cosas, pidiéndonos que lo publiquemos. No sabíamos qué hacer, así que... lo publicamos. "_

 _"Nunca pensamos que las cosas fueran tan lejos. Lo siento mucho." dijo Apple Bloom, sacando una lágrima de su ojo._

 _Durante varios minutos, nadie dijo nada. Luego, lentamente, Rainbow Dash se levantó y caminó delante de las tres niñas._

 _"A ver si entendí," contestó, su voz con calma. "Ustedes publicaron nuestros secretos más privados y vergonzosos, fuimos la burla de toda la escuela, inculparon a Sunset, y pusieron a la escuela por completo de cabeza... sólo porque no fueron invitadas a una maldita pijamada. ¿Eso es lo que nos están diciendo?"_

 _Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom se sonrojaron, incapaces de satisfacer la fría mirada de Rainbow Dash. A pesar de que habían llegado a esta conclusión por sí mismas, que alguien más se los diga en voz alta les hizo darse cuenta de lo estúpido que todo su plan era._

 _"¿Y qué hay de tí?" preguntó Rainbow a Scootaloo, su voz temblaba ligeramente. "¿Cuál es tu excusa, eh?"_

 _Scootaloo miró al suelo, sintiéndose más baja que la suciedad._

 _"Seguías diciendo que me ibas a ayudar con el fútbol... Y nunca lo hiciste. Cuando Sweetie y Apple Bloom me contaron su plan,...tenía sentido... "dijo ella con dureza. Ella levantó la vista, una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad en su rostro. "Parecía una buena idea en ese momento."_

 _Cualquier respuesta que Rainbow esperaba, obviamente era la equivocada. La mejilla y la mandíbula derecha de Scootaloo estallaron de dolor al ser golpeada contra el suelo. Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se fueron a su lado casi al instante. Scootaloo miró a través de los ojos borrosos para ver a Applejack y Pinkie Pie agarrando una furiosa Rainbow Dash por los brazos._

 _"¡Dash! ¡¿Perdiste la puta cabeza?! "Applejack regañó._

 _"¡Me lo agradecerá!" gruñó Rainbow. "¡Puede que la próxima vez lo piense dos veces antes de hacer algo tan estúpido de nuevo!"_

 _"¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?" preguntó la señora Cake mientras salía de la cocina con su marido. Era casi la hora de cerrar, así que Sugarcube Corner estaba casi vacío, salvo por las cinco adolescentes y las tres preadolescentes. Pero aún así, este era un establecimiento respetable y ella no aprecia a las personas que gritan como espantos en su cafetería._

 _"¡Le diré lo que está pasando!" Gritó Rainbow Dash, liberando sus brazos. Señaló a Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo con disgusto. "¡Estas tres no son más que mocosas soplonas, mentirosas y traicioneras!"_

 _Las tres niñas en cuestión parecían haber sido golpeadas en el estómago. Scootaloo comenzó a sollozar abiertamente, sus lágrimas le hicieron doler aún más la mejilla dolorida. Sabía que Rainbow Dash estaría enojada, pero no había esperado esto._

 _"Mira, Rainbow Dash" replicó Rarity, poniéndose de pie. Enojada como estaba, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie maltrate a su hermana. "Lo que hicieron mi hermana y sus amigas fue mezquino y tonto, pero eso fue simplemente innecesario"._

 _"¡No las defiendas!" gruñó Rainbow, dirigiéndose a Rarity. "¿Mezquino? ¿Tonto? No Rarity. Mezquino es encerrarte en tu habitación sólo porque tus padres no te van a comprar un auto. Tonto es derramar soda en tu nueva camisa. Lo que hicieron fue vengativo y cruel. ¡Ellas sabían que el difundir esos secretos nos harían daño, y lo hicieron de todos modos! ¡Esto es algo que esperaría de Diamond Tiara, o Trixie! Demonios, incluso cuando Sunset hacía esta mierda, ella nunca-"_

 _Rainbow se congeló, una mirada de comprensión horrorizada se alzó en su rostro. Las cinco amigas compartían el mismo pensamiento._

 _"Ella estaba diciendo la verdad." Fluttershy susurró, lágrimas corriendo por su cara. "Ella trató de decirnos, y no la escuchamos. Todas... le dimos la espalda."_

 _Fluttershy enterró su cara en sus manos y lloró. Pinkie le dio una palmadita en la espalda, sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

 _Rainbow agarró su cabellera multicolor_ _con los puños, y luego se fue a mirar a la pared junto a la puerta._

 _Los ojos de Applejack cayeron en el segundo celular de la mesa, y se dio cuenta por primera vez que parecía realmente familiar._

 _"Éste es el celular de Sunset." Susurró. Pero las demás la oyeron, incluso Rainbow, y todas se asomaron para mirar el objeto despedazado._

 _"¿Cómo terminó así?" preguntó Applejack a Apple Bloom severamente, levantando el celular._

 _Apple Bloom rápidamente dio una versión resumida de lo que vio esa mañana. La boca de Applejack se puso en una línea firme mientras ella decidía._

 _"Tenemos que encontrarla. Ahora." Las otras asintieron con acuerdo. Pinkie sacó su celular._

 _"Pinkie, no puedes llamar a Sunset. Ella ya no tiene un teléfono." dijo Applejack cansada._

 _"No. Pero varios de mis contactos sí. Estoy formando un grupo de búsqueda." Pinkie dijo mientras recorría sus contactos. "Es una ciudad grande y necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. Conozco varias personas que me deben un favor." Presionó un número y puso el celular en la oreja. "Sr. Cake, ¿está bien si ponemos un cartel de se busca en la ventana?"_

 _"Por supuesto." Dijo, su cara pálida. Se dirigió hacia su esposa. "Voy a llamar a la policía."_

 _"Eso no servirá de nada, querido." La señora Cake sacudió la cabeza. "De acuerdo con Apple Bloom, ella no ha estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo. La policía no podrá hacer nada hasta que hayan transcurrido 24 horas."_

 _"Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?" Preguntó Rainbow, poniendo su mochila sobre su hombro. "Vámonos."_

 _Como uno, las cinco amigas cogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la puerta. Pinkie se colocaba el abrigo mientras hablaba por teléfono._

 _"Applejack... ¿me... me odias ahora?"_

 _Applejack hizo una pausa, luego suspiró. Se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló al nivel de su hermana._

 _"Apple Bloom... eres mi hermana, y siempre te voy a querer. No importa qué." Applejack colocó sus brazos en los hombros de Apple Bloom. Sus ojos se volvieron duros y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Pero cuando volvamos a casa, voy a darte una zurra de tal manera que vas a dormir de pie durante una semana. Eso si es que la abuela no me obliga a hacerlo."_

 _Se levantó y luego sacó su celular. "¿Podrían vigilar a estas tres hasta que llegue_ _Big Mac?"_

 _"No hay ningún problema." dijo la Sra. Cake, mirando con severidad a Apple Bloom y a sus amigas. Realmente esperaba algo mejor de aquellas tres._

 _Mientras Applejack enviaba un mensaje a su hermano, Sweetie Belle se acercó tímidamente a Rarity. "¿Me vas a dar una zurra también, hermana?_

 _"Lo hablaremos más tarde, Sweetie Belle." dijo Rarity con rabia._

 _Scootaloo se frotó nerviosamente el brazo mientras intentaba que Rainbow la mire. "Rainbow... yo-"_

 _"Scoots. No lo hagas." Dijo Rainbow, agitando su mano como si Scootaloo fuera un mosquito al que trataba de golpear. "Simplemente no."_

 _Pinkie Pie colgó y metió el celular en el bolsillo. "Bien. Nos encontrarán cerca de la Avenida Platino. ¡Andando, gente! ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡YA!"_

 _Con eso, las cinco amigas cargaron contra la puerta hacia el frío aire invernal de la noche para buscar a la sexta, dejando tres niñas desconsoladas y arrepentidas y dos adultos nerviosos detrás en la cafetería vacía._

* * *

Al final, Applejack había cumplido con su amenaza. Bueno, en realidad, la abuela lo había hecho. Para una anciana, seguramente golpeaba con fuerza. En el fondo Apple Bloom se sentía dolorida sólo con pensar en ello. Pero no tanto como sus brazos y piernas debían hacer todas esas tareas.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo también lo pasaron muy mal. Los padres de Sweetie Belle habían donado su computadora a la caridad, diciendo que no se podía confiar en ella si iba a ser una "odiosa traficante de chismes". El padre de Scootaloo pasó por encima de su laptop con su camión. Y su celular. Y su televisor.

A las tres niñas se les había confiscado sus regalos de Navidad, y sólo se les permitió asistir a la fiesta de Navidad de la familia Apple para que pudieran ayudar a limpiar después.

Pero nada de eso en comparación con lo que tenían que enfrentar en la escuela. Cuando habían revelado sus identidades como Anon-A-Miss en la asamblea de la escuela, la mañana siguiente a su confesión con sus hermanas, el auditorio había explotado en furia, y habían sido golpeadas con cualquier cosa que los estudiantes pudieran poner en sus manos - libros, lápices, envolturas de comida, latas de soda, mochilas, trozos de papel - Diamond Tiara incluso había arrojado su tiara sobre ellas, que casi golpeó a Sweetie en el ojo. Sólo se detuvieron cuando la Directora Celestia los amenazó con un mes de castigo.

Celestia se lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que creían. Mientras ella no hacía ningún intento de esconder su decepción, había aceptado ser indulgente, ya que ésta había sido su primera ofensa principal y estaban genuinamente arrepentidas por lo que habían hecho. Su castigo era todavía severo, pero nada era mejor que ser expulsadas, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, una vez que la escuela comenzó a retroceder, la expulsión había comenzado a parecerse al paraíso. Eran tan bienvenidas en Canterlot High como la peste negra. Las tres niñas se convirtieron en blancos inmediatos, con Apple Bloom recibiendo lo peor, ya que ella había sido la líder detrás de todo el fiasco de Anon-A-Miss.

Sus hermanas y sus amigas habían tratado de intervenir en su nombre, pero no podían estar en todas partes. E incluso entonces, parecía que sólo lo hacían por obligación; Rarity y Applejack dejaron claro que todavía estaban enojadas con ellas, y Rainbow Dash se negaba rotundamente a hablar con Scootaloo.

 _Me pregunto si esto es lo que sintió Sunset_ , pensó Apple Bloom. Sabía que la ex - bravucona había pasado por un trato similar poco después del Baile de Otoño.

Suspirando, cerró su casillero y comenzó a caminar desanimada a clase.

"¡Oye, Apple perra!"

Apple Bloom respiró profundamente y lentamente se dio la vuelta, preparándose mentalmente.

Había tres muchachas mayores con miradas agresivas, incluyendo una mirada familiar en el centro con el pelo blanco y puntas culminantes púrpuras.

"Tengo algo para que escribas en tu blog." La del medio gruñó, crujiendo sus nudillos.

Apple Bloom cerró los ojos.

* * *

"Okey, Apple Bloom. Sólo recuéstate y mantén la bolsa de hielo en su lugar."

Apple Bloom hizo lo que la enfermera Redheart le ordenó. Honestamente no era tan malo como ella pensaba que sería, y el dolor en su ojo ya había comenzado a disminuir.

"Ahora, ¿estás _segura_ que no hay nada más que quieras decirme?" Preguntó la enfermera por quinta vez.

"No, señora. Es como dije. Tropecé mi cabeza contra el borde de una puerta." Apple Bloom dijo monótonamente. ¿Qué podía decirle? Nadie había visto el ataque, y ni siquiera sabía los nombres de sus atacantes, sólo que eran mayores que ella.

 _Además, esto no es nada comparado con el daño que he causado._

La enfermera Redheart sacudió la cabeza tristemente. Esta era la tercera vez que Apple Bloom había llegado a su oficina debido a algún 'accidente'. Lo que ella y sus amigas hicieron estuvo mal, pero no se lo merecían. Por desgracia, no podía hacer nada al respecto, a menos que Apple Bloom le dijera específicamente que estaba siendo intimidada. Todo lo que podía hacer era curarla y enviarla de vuelta a clases.

"Hola, Bloom."

Apple Bloom se volteó para ver a sus amigas, y al parecer no habían tenido una mejor mañana que ella. Sweetie Belle tenía una gigantesca mancha púrpura en el frente de su camisa desde donde alguien había 'accidentalmente' derramado soda en ella. La mitad inferior de Scootaloo estaba cubierta con suciedad y barro y presentaba un desagradable corte en la rodilla de donde había tropezado.

"Okey, Scootaloo. Echemos un vistazo". La enfermera Redheart suspiró, haciendo un gesto para que ella se sentara. Se dirigió hacia Sweetie Belle. "¿Y tú?"

"Tengo dolor de estómago." Sweetie se encogió de hombros.

Evidentemente estaba mintiendo, pero la enfermera Redheart le hizo un gesto para que se sentara de todos modos. Mientras iba a buscar unos vendajes y un antiséptico para la pierna de Scootaloo, Apple Bloom se sentó y retiró el paquete de hielo, revelando un ojo negro muy grande y una mejilla hinchada y magullada.

"Uuuy. Te ves terrible, Bloom." Scootaloo comentó.

"Mira quién está hablando, 'Piernas de Pollo' " Apple Bloom sonrió. Sabía que Scoots odiaba que la llamen así.

Scootaloo le sacó la lengua a Apple Bloom, y Apple Bloom hizo una mueca; y pronto, las tres niñas se estaban riendo.

Apple Bloom no pudo evitar sonreír. Estos próximos días escolares podrán ser un infierno total, pero al menos no tuvo que pasar por ella sola.


	8. Cap 8 - Escalación

"Okey, ¿te importaría decirme qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

Flash trató de mirar a cualquier parte excepto a Sunset, quien lo observaba con la mirada más dura en su rostro y con los brazos cruzados. Tal vez esto no era una buena idea...

"Ya te lo dije, necesitaba ayuda con un proyecto..."

"Y es por eso que estamos sentados en un banco en un parque - no en la biblioteca - y por qué _me_ pediste ayuda de todas las personas que te pueden apoyar en lugar de a uno de tus amigos."

"Ummm... "

"¿Y por qué no trajiste ningún tipo de libros o útiles escolares?"

"Traje un bolígrafo." Flash dijo con voz débil. Sunset no se divirtió.

"Flash, tal vez no hayamos hablado por más de un año, pero todavía puedo saber cuando estás de pie y me mientes. O bien me dices la verdadera razón por la que me trajiste aquí o me voy".

"¡Oye, no te obligue a que vengas!" Flash dijo con enojo.

Sunset se encogió de hombros. "Buen punto, nos vemos."

"No, espera." Flash dijo mientras Sunset empezaba a ponerse de pie. Se sentó de nuevo y ladeó y arqueó las cejas. "Okey, yo... es posible que haya escuchado que... tenías una forma de contactarte con Twilight."

Sunset puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Por supuesto quería contactar a su novia! Ella metió la mano en su bolso y sacó el diario encantado. "La próxima vez, sólo _pídelo_."

Los ojos de Flash se iluminaron cuando tomó el diario. "¡Wow! ¿Así que... le escribes y ella te responde?"

"Cuando tiene tiempo. Después de todo es una princesa." Sunset explicó. "Solo busca una página en blanco y empieza a escribir."

Ella miraba distraídamente el cielo de la tarde mientras oía las páginas girar. Pero entonces dejaron de girar, y comenzó a sospechar cuando no oyó el sonido del bolígrafo en el papel.

"Oye, parece que Twilight ha estado tratando de ponerse en contacto contigo." Sunset sintió un leve escalofrío."¿Por qué no le has respondido?"

"¡Si vas a involucrarte en mi vida personal, puedes dármelo ahora!" exclamó Sunset. Ella tenía sus propias razones para no escribir, razones por las que no quería pensar en este momento, razones por las que _él_ no sabía nada.

"¡Bueno ya, caramba! ¡Me disculpo por expresar mi preocupación! Digo, ¿no se supone que Twilight es tu amiga?" preguntó Flash, encogiéndose ante su repentina ira.

"Oh, por favor, como si realmente te importara mi relación con Twilight. Solo escribe tu estúpida nota de amor para que podamos salir." Sunset se quejó.

Flash se sonrojó profundamente. "¡No es una nota de amor! Es..." Su hombro se desplomó ligeramente. "Quería disculparme con ella."

"¿Pedir disculpas?" preguntó Sunset, incrédula. ¿Qué hizo Flash Sentry, el mismísimo Chico Dorado de la escuela Canterlot, para que tal vez pida disculpas?

"Sí. Yo... le dije algunas cosas durante la Batalla de las Bandas, cosas que realmente la hirieron."

 _"¡Esa es la chica mala a la que amamos odiar!" dijo Flash, burlonamente, con una cruel sonrisa en su rostro. Los estudiantes inmediatamente estallaron en una risa cruel._

Sunset apretó el puño sobre su regazo. "¿No se lo dijiste?"

"Sí. Ni siquiera llegué a decir lo siento antes de irse." Flash sonrió tristemente. "Quiero decir, Twilight es... ella es increíble, ¿sabes? Es inteligente, divertida, valiente, ella..."

"Apenas si sabe algo de ti."

Flash miró hacia arriba, confundido. "¿Huh?"

"Y apenas sabes nada de ella. O sea, ¿cuándo han hablado realmente? ¿Quiero decir, en una verdadera conversación? ¿Tú sabes su canción favorita, su comida favorita, el hecho de que ella es realmente una pony?"

"Yo..."

"Y como princesa, ella tiene deberes importantes en Equestria. Lo que significa que no tiene tiempo para relaciones interdimensionales con chicos a quienes rara vez les haya hablado."

Ella no sabía por qué le estaba contando todo esto - Flash pudo haber salido con una zanahoria para todo lo que le importaba - pero era algo que eventualmente descubriría. Mejor que lo oiga ahora y se ahorre las penas.

Después de una breve pausa, oyó a Flash soltar una risita amarga. "Esto es tan típico de ti, Sunset."

"¿ _Disculpa_?" preguntó Sunset con enojo.

"Cada vez que me gusta una chica... cada _vez_... te las arreglas para encontrar alguna manera de arruinarla. Scarlet, Minty... maldición, Candy terminó transfiriéndose de escuela-"

"¡Eso _no_ fue mi culpa!" exclamó Sunset, con las mejillas carmesí.

"¡Y ahora es Twilight! ¡En serio, ha pasado un año, Sunset! ¡¿Por qué no maduras y te consigues una vida?!"

Poniendo sus labios tan fuertemente como pudo, Sunset se levantó y comenzó a alejarse.

"¡Oh, claro, vete! ¡Haz una rabieta porque no conseguiste lo tuyo!" Flash bufó. "Ves, por _eso_ nos separamos. No has cambiado en absoluto y te preguntas por qué todo el mundo pensó que eras Anon-A-Miss."

Casi tan pronto como las palabras pasaron por sus labios, supo que cometió un terrible error, incluso antes de que viera a Sunset congelarse.

Flash suspiró. "Mira, lo siento, eso fue innecesario-"

"Hijo de puta."

Flash se sintió pálido. "... ¿Sunset?"

Sunset dio una vuelta, y Flash resistió el impulso de encogerse. Había visto a Sunset enojada antes, pero la mirada que tenía ahora... era francamente asesina.

"¡ _MALDITO_!" Sunset rugió. "¡Cómo te _ATREVES_ a juzgarme! ¡ _NO TIENES IDEA_ por lo que he tenido que soportar! ¡Todo lo que tuve que hacer para que todo el mundo, esas chicas y su maldito perro pudieran hablar conmigo sin desprecio! ¡Sin mencionar todo lo que pasé para salvar sus despreciables traseros de las sirenas! ¡¿Y tienes el descaro de decir que no he cambiado?!

"Y ya que sacaste a relucir nuestra ruptura, qué tan conveniente para ti asumir que _soy_ la única culpable, ¿no? ¡No fui _yo_ quien me evitó durante una semana sin decirme que algo andaba mal! ¡No fui _yo_ quien terminó la relación a través de un puto _texto_! ¡Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decírmelo a la _cara_! ¡Me diste la espalda y me hiciste creer que todo estaba bien! ¡Pude haber sido una perra, pero tú tampoco eres un príncipe encantador! ¡Así que ni siquiera trates de fingir que eres mejor que yo, estúpido idiota! ¡VETE! ¡ _A LA MIERDA_!"

Sunset comenzó a jadear fuertemente, repentinamente sintiéndose muy cansada. Flash, al cabo de un momento, finalmente se había desenrollado de su posición fetal en el banco.

"Bueno..." Flash rió nerviosamente. "No puedo decir que esperaba _eso_ , pero... es un comienzo."

Las cejas de Sunset se fruncieron, su ira reemplazada por la confusión.

"¿Qué...?"

Flash se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Tengo que admitir, fui demasiado lejos con ese comentario de Anon-A-Miss. Estoy un poco sorprendido que no me hayas golpeado."

Los ojos de Sunset se abrieron con horrorizada comprensión. "Me engañaste."

Flash miró al suelo con culpabilidad. "Sí, lo hice. Mira, Sunset... Sé que no hemos estado en el mejor de los términos, pero... la forma en que estás actuando... no es saludable. No puedes embotellarte así. "

El rostro de Sunset se retorció. "Me has engañado."

"¡No sabía qué más hacer!" Flash explicó. "No hablabas con tus amigas, así que... sólo pensé que-"

Sunset giró en su talón y comenzó a alejarse.

"¡Sunset, espera!" Flash agarró el brazo de Sunset para obligarla a detenerse. Sunset se retorció para alejarse, pero su pie se enganchó y cayó. Ella gritó de dolor cuando su cabeza golpeó contra el borde del banco.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Flash, muy alarmado, mientras se arrodillaba para ayudarla. Se detuvo cuando Sunset lo miró. Allí, justo por encima de su ceja, había un corte largo que sangraba libremente. Su rostro era de miedo y angustia.

Flash se sintió enfermo. "¡Sunset, perdóname! Déjame-"

"¡ _NO_!" Sunset gritó, empujándolo lejos. Se levantó rápidamente y empezó a retroceder lentamente. "¡No me _toques_! ¡Tú! ¡Mantente! ¡ _LEJOS_ de mí!"

Una sola lágrima corrió por su rostro mientras se daba vuelta y corría."¡Sunset!" Flash gritó. De pie, se pasó los dedos por el cabello mientras caminaba frenéticamente, tratando de averiguar qué hacer y mentalmente golpeándose a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no saber los números de los celulares de alguna de sus amigas. De repente, sus ojos cayeron sobre el diario que todavía estaba en el banco, olvidado por Sunset en su desesperación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó el bolígrafo y empezó a escribir, sin atreverse a detenerse. Oró para que su mensaje llegase.

Sin saberlo para el adolescente frenético, una hermosa chica con el pelo grande y espeso lo estaba observando detrás de un árbol con una sonrisa en su rostro, su teléfono en mano...


	9. Cap 9 - Colapso emocional

Sunset corrió. Corrió tan rápido de lo que había corrido en su vida. Pero ella no podía escapar las voces.

 _"¡Roba secretos!"_

 _"¡No eres nuestra amiga!"_

 _¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas?"_

 _Ignóralo. Bloquéalo. Solo continúa._

 _"Lo siento, pero nos hiciste esto. Di los secretos que quieras, pero no tenemos por qué escucharte."_

 _¡NO! ¡No pienses! ¡Reprímelo!_

Pero cuanto más difícil trataba de negar las voces, más fuerte hablaban. Y pronto otras voces se unieron.

 _"¡Esa es la chica mala a la que amamos odiar!"_

 _"¡La verdadera Sunset está de vuelta!"_

 _"¡Sabía que no había cambiado!"_

 _Cállense._

 _"Yo sólo quería ayudar."_

 _"¡Sí, pues, no lo hiciste!"_

 _Cállense. ¡YA!_

 _"Nunca gobernarás en Equestria. Toda magia que hayas tenido en este mundo se ha ido. Esta noche, le mostraste al mundo quién eres en realidad, y mostraste lo que hay en tu corazón."_

 _"¡CÁLLENSE!"_

* * *

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, y Rarity estaban caminando por la calle, discutiendo ociosamente cuándo comenzarían el próximo ensayo de las Rainbooms. Cuando de repente -

 _"¡CÁLLENSE!"_

Un borrón rojo y amarillo pasó por delante de ellas, y les llevó un momento comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

"... ¿Esa era Sunset?" Rarity preguntó alarmada.

"Se ve muy molesta." Dijo Fluttershy, preocupada.

"Chicas," Cuatro cabezas se dirigieron hacia Rainbow Dash, que estaba limpiándose una pequeña mancha roja de su mejilla con ojos abiertos. "Está sangrando."

Sin ninguna incitación, las cinco chicas partieron tras su apenada y herida amiga.

"¡Sunset!"

"¡Sunset, detente!"

"¡Querida, POR FAVOR, detente!"

* * *

Unos pocos metros detrás de ellas, un pequeño perro se enroscó alrededor de las piernas de su compañera, dejando escapar un triste gemido. La chica recogió al perro, una mirada igualmente preocupada en su rostro, y luego fue detrás del grupo.

* * *

Cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño de Fluttershy, Sunset se acercó al fregadero y empezó a salpicar agua en su rostro. Las voces continuaron.

 _"¡... no eres nuestra amiga!"_

 _"... mal elemento..."_

 _"¡... amamos odiar!"_

 _Por favor. Por favor cállense._

 _"¡... roba secretos!"_

 _"¡Fenómeno!"_

 _"¡Malvada!"_

 _"¡Demonio!"_

 _"¡Demonio!"_

 _"¡DEMONIO!"_

"...por favor deténganse." rogó Sunset, levantando las manos hasta las orejas. Una llamada de risa maníaca la detuvo.

Asustada, Sunset lentamente levantó la cabeza para mirarse al espejo. Una versión demoníaca de sí misma, la misma del Baile de Otoño, la miró fijamente, una sonrisa maniática en su rostro retorcido. Los iris de Sunset se convirtieron en pinchazos mientras soltaba un gemido.

* * *

"¡Rayos! ¡Esa chica corre muy rápido!" Applejack dijo jadeante mientras ella y las demás luchaban para recuperar el aliento. Todas estaban de pie frente a la casa de Fluttershy, después de perseguir a Sunset por todo el camino hasta aquí.

De repente, oyeron el grito más espantoso y desesperado de sus vidas, y el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose también.

"¡Eso vino de mi habitación!" Dijo Fluttershy, horrorizada.

Las chicas recibieron de inmediato su segundo aliento y cargaron en la casa y subiendo las escaleras. Cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Fluttershy vieron que Sunset no estaba en ella, pero notaron que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Los fuertes y desconsolados sollozos resonaban desde adentro.

"¿Sunset?" Applejack intentó girar el picaporte de la puerta, y luego maldiciendo su estupidez - por supuesto que estaba cerrada - golpeó bruscamente la puerta. "Caramelo, soy yo, ¿puedes abrir la puerta, por favor?"

"¡Vete!"

"Sunset, insistimos en que nos dejes entrar." Rarity dijo, colocándose junto a Applejack. "Escuchamos un grito hace unos instantes y, sin nada más que decir, estamos muy preocupadas por ti."

"¡ _MENTIROSA_!" Las chicas se estremecieron ante la acusación. "¡No se preocupan por mí, soy sólo un caso de caridad para ustedes!"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" gritó Fluttershy, luchando por contener las lágrimas. "¡Somos tus amigas, Sunset!"

"¡No son mis amigas!" Sunset se lamentaba. "¡Si lo fueran, al menos una de ustedes me hubiera creído!"

Fluttershy dio un paso atrás, herida.

Determinada, Rainbow se adelantó y gritó, "¡Sunset, abre esa puerta o la echamos abajo!"

No había respuesta, salvo por el sonido del llanto.

"Bien." Con una buena y firme patada, la puerta dio paso al pie de Rainbow, y ella marchó adentro, las demás siguieron. Lo que vieron les hizo querer vomitar.

El espejo del baño estaba completamente destrozado, faltando algunas piezas del marco. En el centro habían tres manchas de sangre significativas - una grande en el centro y dos más pequeñas en cada lado. Habían gotas de sangre y fragmentos de espejos en el suelo, y lentamente, a regañadientes, siguieron el rastro hasta su fuente.

Sunset Shimmer estaba acurrucada en un rincón, llorando como un niño pequeño. Sus manos ensangrentadas cubrían su rostro, y por lo que podían ver habían pedazos de vidrio que sobresalían de sus dedos y nudillos.

Finalmente, Rainbow encontró su voz. "Sunset... ¡¿acaso te volviste loca?!"

Lentamente, el llanto de Sunset se transformó en risa, y ella bajó las manos. Su frente estaba completamente roja, la sangre goteaba por su cara y se mezclaba con sus lágrimas. Pero lo que más perturbaba era la expresión de su rostro. Los ojos de Sunset eran anchos y sus pupilas estaban encogidas al tamaño de unos puntos, y ella sonreía.

Una sonrisa pequeña, triste y enloquecida.

"Heheheheheh. ¡Así es! ¡Me volví loca! ¡Sunset _'La chica-demonio'_ ataca de nuevo! ¡Mejor tengan cuidado o los esclavizaré a todos!"

Más lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer la cara de Sunset mientras continuaba riéndose. Las chicas nunca habían visto nada más perturbador o desgarrador en sus vidas.

"Sunset, estás herida." Dijo Fluttershy, avanzando tímidamente. "Necesitas ayuda-"

"Y me van a ayudar, ¿no? ¿Cómo? ¿Lanzándome su rayo de la _amistad_?" Sunset se enojó, levantándose insegura sobre sus pies. "Lo siento, ya estuve allí, _hice_ eso, ¡Terminé lastimada dentro de un cráter!"

"Terroncito-"

"¡No me llames _'terroncito'_!" Sunset gruñó, su rostro se torció de angustia. Empezó a llorar una vez más. "Lo intenté, ¿saben? Lo intenté con todas mis _fuerzas_. ¡Y nunca es lo suficientemente bueno!" Colocó una mano en la pared para equilibrarse mientras bajaba la cabeza en desesperación. "No pertenezco a Equestria, no pertenezco aquí. ¿Así que por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no pueden..." Sunset no pudo terminar su frase mientras su desesperación la abrumaba.

Fluttershy no podía soportar ver más. Contuvo las lágrimas y lentamente extendió una mano - para sostener, para ayudar, para consolar, _algo_.

"¡ALÉJATE!" Sunset gritó de repente, apartando de golpe la mano de Fluttershy lejos de ella.

"Sunset..."

"¡Lo digo en serio!" Sunset gritó, su rostro ahora una máscara de miedo. "Sólo." Se inclinó y cogió un pedazo de vidrio. "Déjen-" Ella les hizo un gesto con la mano temblando. "-me" Las demás retrocedieron, asustadas. Sin pensarlo, Sunset se lanzó hacia adelante. "¡EN PAAAAAAZ!"

"¡Sunset, _ya basta_!"

Una mano púrpura se disparó y cogió su muñeca. Otra la tomó alrededor de su hombro.

Sunset se detuvo inmediatamente, el fragmento de cristal cayendo de su aflojada mano.

"T... Twi..."

La Princesa Twilight Sparkle miró hacia su ensangrentada y destrozada amiga, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

"Por favor, Sunset." Twilight suplicó, sacudiendo ligeramente el hombro de Sunset. "¡Tienes que recobrar el control de ti misma! ¡Tú no eres así!"

Los ojos de Sunset se deslizaron hacia atrás de su cabeza, y cayó hacia adelante. Lo último que escuchó fue a Rainbow gritando "¡Llamen una ambulancia!" antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.


	10. Cap 10 - Exasperación e ira

Mientras una inconsciente Sunset era auxiliada en la sala de emergencias, Twilight pidió a una de las chicas que llame a Flash para que pudiera reunirse con ellas. Aguardaron en la sala de espera durante veinte minutos hasta que él entró de golpe a través de la puerta gritando el nombre de Twilight pero una airada enfermera le reprendió por hacer demasiado ruido.

Flash dio un rápido resumen de lo ocurrido esa tarde, incluyendo - Flash se puso nervioso cuando admitió esto - la pelea que había provocado intencionalmente. Twilight se sentó en silencio por un momento, luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia las demás. "Chicas... creo que tenemos que hablar."

Las chicas la miraron, sorprendidas, pero luego Applejack asintió solemnemente y dijo, "Sí... yo, creo que sí."

Twilight se dirigió hacia una enfermera que pasaba cerca y preguntó, "¿Hay un cuarto extra para hablar en privado?"

"Hay uno al final del pasillo." Ella respondió, señalando en una dirección. Las chicas se levantaron y la siguieron.

Twilight esperó hasta que desaparecieron por completo, luego se volteó y le dio a Flash una bofetada en la cara.

Bien Duro.

"Eres un imbécil." Twilight declaró.

Flash rió tristemente, frotándose la mejilla. "Supongo que me lo merezco."

"Sí. Por supuesto." dijo Twilight intencionadamente.

Flash miró abajo con culpabilidad. "Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar..."

El rostro de Twilight se suavizó ligeramente. "Lo sé, pero sigues siendo un imbécil."

"Sí. Lo soy" dijo Flash, sonriendo un poco.

Los dos permanecieron de pie torpemente durante un minuto, luego Flash preguntó, "¿Y ahora qué?"

"¿Puedes quedarte aquí y esperar el informe sobre su estado?" preguntó Twilight.

Flash asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. ¿Y tú?"

Twilight hizo una mueca. "Tengo que ir a gritarle a mis amigas."

Flash sonrió con simpatía. "Suena divertido."

"Ni que lo digas." Twilight murmuró, frotándose la sien.

* * *

Twilight cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejó su mochila en el suelo y la desabrochó para dejar salir a Spike, quien tomó un soplo de aire al saltar y se dirigió hacia las otras chicas, su rostro solemne.

"Okey. Entonces... ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que todo esto tiene que ver con el incidente de Anon-A-Miss?"

Las chicas hicieron una mueca de dolor. "¿Ya sabes de eso?" preguntó Pinkie.

"Sí, lo sé." Twilight dijo severamente. "Sin embargo, Sunset sólo me dio una versión resumida de lo que pasó."

Las chicas estaban vacilantes, pero se dieron cuenta de que Twilight iba a averiguarlo de una forma u otra, así que - con vacilación - le dijeron lo que pasó. Desde el primer mensaje hasta Sunset evitándolas.

Cuando terminaron, Twilight no dijo nada. Se sentó en una silla y le pellizcó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ella se quedó así por mucho tiempo. Comenzó a ser desconcertante.

"Twilight... por favor, di algo." Fluttershy suplicó.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Yo... No sé qué decir. Sólo..." abrió los ojos y levantó la vista, su rostro una máscara de ira e incredulidad. "¿ _Por qué_?"

Las chicas miraron con vergüenza. "Estábamos avergonzadas y enojadas..." dijo Pinkie, su flácido cabello colgando de su cara. "Nosotras... pensamos que estaba tratando de hacernos daño de nuevo..."

"¿Por qué?" Las cabezas de las chicas se levantaron. Spike estaba sentado frente a ellas, con la cabeza inclinada en confusión. "No, en serio, ¿por qué Sunset se convertiría en una paria después del Baile de Otoño? Ella fue rechazada y odiada, algunos incluso estaban intimidándola. ¿Por qué rayos elegiría _volver_ a eso?"

"En nuestra defensa, teníamos evidencia... "dijo Rarity débilmente.

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a las fotos?" preguntó Twilight. "¿No se les ocurrió que tal vez alguien hackeó su celular? Digo, eso es posible aquí, ¿cierto? ¿O que alguien tomó su teléfono, publicó las fotos y luego volvió a colocar el teléfono entre sus pertenencias cuando nadie estaba mirando?" Twilight no se dio cuenta que Rarity se encogió. "¡Quiero decir, sólo porque vinieron de su celular no significa que ella fue quien los publicó! O sea... ¿ustedes incluso _trataron_ de eliminar cualquier otra posibilidad antes de llegar a Sunset?" Silencio. "No lo hicieron, por supuesto. Solo... asumieron que... que..."

Twilight estaba tan frustrada en este punto que ni siquiera podía formar palabras. Su cabello había empezado a resaltar en ángulos extraños mientras lo agarraba con los puños.

"Mira, ¿qué quieres que digamos? Lo arruinamos, ¿sí?" preguntó Rainbow, frustrándose a sí misma. "Además, ¿cómo sabes que estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Cómo te convenció?"

Twilight se quedó boquiabierta ante Rainbow como si acabara de convertirse en una patata gigante. "¡¿De _verdad_ tienes que preguntarme eso?!"

"Uh..." Balbuceó Rainbow.

"¡Creí en Sunset porque es mi _amiga_!" Twilight gritó, poniendo énfasis en la **'a'** de **'amiga'**. Ella no podía creer que de verdad tenía que estar deletreando esto para ellas. "¡Porque yo _confío_ en ella! ¡Eso es lo que _hacen_ los amigos! ¡Tienen fe el uno en el otro, se mantienen unidos, y hasta que haya pruebas innegables e irrefutables que digan lo contrario, les dan el beneficio de la duda! ¡Por todos los cielos, después de todo este tiempo, ¿todavía _tienen_ poca fe en ella? ¡¿O acaso se les olvidó que las ayudó a salvar a toda la escuela de las sirenas?!"

Twilight dio una risita amarga. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. "Quiero decir... pensé que habían aprendido la lección la primera vez, pero-"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'la primera vez'?" preguntó Applejack, confundida.

"Vamos, AJ. Tu memoria no puede ser _tan_ mala." Spike se estremeció. "Fue antes de nuestra llegada. Antes del Baile de Otoño. Ustedes se decían de todo sobre una estúpida pelea que tuvieron."

"¡No fue nuestra culpa! ¡Sunset nos engañó!" contestó Rainbow, a la defensiva.

"Sí. Y ella se equivocó por eso, pero ¿acaso alguna de ustedes intentó averiguarlo por su cuenta?" Twilight regañó. Rainbow se quedó en silencio. "No, no lo hicieron, asumieron automáticamente lo peor entre ustedes, sin siquiera tratar de encontrar una solución. Y por eso perdieron, ¿qué? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?"

"...Tres años." Rarity susurró, lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro.

"... Ella tiene razón..." Fluttershy gimió. "Nosotras... no hemos aprendido nada." Se echó a llorar y enterró la cara entre las manos.

"No, no lo hicieron." Twilight dijo, sin simpatía. "Yo... ¡ya no debería tener que _explicarles_ esto! Ya no debería tener que seguir viniendo aquí, sólo para limpiar sus desastres, yo... Yo sólo... Yo no...Yo..."

Las palabras fallaron en Twilight de nuevo, y ella se desplomó en su silla, emocionalmente agotada. Nadie dijo nada. ¿Qué podían decir?

Después de un largo período de silencio, Twilight preguntó. "¿Quién es Anon-A-Miss?"

Las chicas parecían sorprendidas. "¿Qué?" preguntó Fluttershy, confundida.

"Anon-A-Miss. ¿Quién _es_?" Twilight enfatizó.

"¿No te lo contó Sunset?" preguntó Rarity, secándose la cara húmeda con un pañuelo.

"No." Twilight dijo cansada. "Todo lo que ella dijo fue que el verdadero culpable había sido atrapado y que su nombre había sido limpiado, después de eso dejó de escribir o de responder a mis mensajes."

Rainbow apretó los ojos y respondió con una voz de dolor, "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo."

"¿Las CMC?" preguntó Spike, incrédulo. _"¿Por qué?"_

"¿CMC?" preguntó Pinkie confundida.

Twilight le pellizcó el puente de la nariz una vez más, y luego exigió. "Llámenlas ahora."

"Terroncito, no pensarás-"

" _Ni_ siquiera lo digas, Applejack." Twilight gruñó, mirando a su amiga. "¡Durante dos meses me he mantenido en la oscuridad acerca de esto! ¡Por _dos meses_ mi amiga ha estado revolcándose en su propia desesperación sin tener a dónde ir, y ahora ella está en el hospital después de tratar de hacerse _daño_ a sí misma rompiendo un espejo del baño! ¡Si no las llaman y las traen aquí, iré a buscarlas! ¡Tocaré todas las puertas de cada casa de esta ciudad si es necesario, quiero respuestas, y por Celestia, las quiero _ahora_!"


	11. Cap 11 - Preguntas que perforan

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo salieron del camión de Big Mac y caminaron hacia la entrada del hospital, todas con expresiones de malestar. Habían estado caminando a casa desde la escuela cuando Big Mac las interceptó y les pidió que subieran, diciendo que Applejack quería que la encuentren allí.

"No crees que esté herida, ¿verdad?" Sweetie preguntó.

"Quizá quiera que te echen un vistazo, Bloom." Scootaloo sugirió, señalando el ojo morado de Apple Bloom.

"Si lo hiciera, me hubiera traído aquí hace semanas." Apple Bloom dijo sombríamente. Applejack obviamente creía, como todos los demás, que ella merecía el trato que estaba recibiendo en la escuela; le gustaba que le importara cuando la intimidaban frente a ella, pero casi no le prestaba atención el resto del tiempo. Seguramente debió haber notado todos los moretones y lesiones que Apple Bloom había recibido en las últimas semanas; _tenía_ que estar ignorándola. ¿Verdad?

 _¿Y quién puede culparla? Soy la peor hermana de todo el mundo._

"Hola." Giraron para ver a Flash Sentry, un muchacho en el mismo grado de sus hermanas. "¿Buscan a sus hermanas?"

Asintieron con la cabeza. Él sacudió su pulgar detrás de él. "Están en la habitación al final del pasillo, segundo lugar a la derecha."

Cuando se marcharon, Big Mac fue a sentarse en la sala de espera. Flash se le unió.

Silencio incómodo.

"Entoooooonces... ¿alguna idea de por qué las trajiste aquí?"

"Nop. ¿Y tú?"

"No."

Más silencio incómodo...

* * *

La tensión podría haber sido cortada con un cuchillo. Nadie en la habitación se atrevió a respirar, y mucho menos hablar.

De repente, la puerta crujió y caminaron tres niñas, todas pareciendo tener un día muy malo.

Applejack y Rarity estaban a los costados de sus hermanas con el corazón acelerado.

"¡Apple Bloom! ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?" Applejack comenzó. Apple Bloom evitó su mirada.

"¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Tu vestido! ¡Por todos los cielos, ésa es una de tus mejores camisas! ¡Debería saberlo, yo lo _hice_!" Rarity gritó dramáticamente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para limpiar la fea mancha púrpura lo mejor que pudo. Sweetie Belle se quedó allí, avergonzada.

Rainbow Dash se quedó en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados, negándose a mirar a Scootaloo. Scootaloo miró al suelo.

"... ¿Qué te pasó en la rodilla?" preguntó Rainbow, torpemente.

"...Me caí." dijo Scootaloo, tan torpemente.

"... Qué mal."

"...Sí."

"Fueron esos bravucones, ¿verdad? ¡Dime quién lo hizo!" preguntó Applejack, intentando que Apple Bloom la mire a la cara para que pudiera examinar su ojo.

Apple Bloom retrocedió y evitó su mirada. "Me caí."

"¡Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes! ¡Dime lo que pasó, y quiero la _verdad_ , maldita sea!"

"¿Ahora sí quieres la verdad, no?" Apple Bloom gruñó. "No me creerías si dijera que estaba lloviendo y realmente así fuera."

Applejack miró a su hermana, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. "Bueno, no puedes culparme por tomar tus palabras con desconfianza, ¿ _verdad_?"

" _Ejem_."

Applejack, Rarity, y las tres niñas se dirigieron a la fuente de la voz. Allí estaba sentada Twilight Sparkle, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Cerca de sus piernas había un pequeño perro púrpura y verde, con una expresión de reproche en su rostro.

"Si no les importa - Applejack, Rarity." Twilight dijo, arqueando una ceja. "Me gustaría hablar con sus hermanas."

Applejack y Rarity intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, luego regresaron a sus asientos.

Twilight respiró hondo y luego sonrió. "No creo que hayamos sido presentados formalmente, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo."

Twilight se levantó y dio una pequeña reverencia. "Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de la amistad, a su servicio". Señaló al perro. "Y este es mi compañero, Spike."

Las niñas dieron torpes "hola" y "encantadas de conocerte" mientras Twilight se sentaba de nuevo. La princesa les estaba sonriendo, pero... había algo... _fuera_ de eso. Casi como... enojo.

Sweetie Belle, sin preguntar por qué había un animal en el hospital en primer lugar, se acercó a acariciar a Spike, pero él retrocedió y soltó un pequeño gruñido. Si bien el gruñido no era amenazante, su mensaje era claro, y Sweetie retiró su mano.

"Por favor, siéntense, niñas." Twilight hizo un gesto a tres asientos vacíos en la pared opuesta. Lo hicieron.

"Como pueden imaginar, ser una princesa no es una tarea fácil. Muchas responsabilidades y todo eso, pero tiene sus ventajas. Ser capaz de enseñar a otros la magia de la amistad es sin duda uno de ellos. Sin embargo, hay momentos... de mucho dolor de cabeza."

"Por ejemplo, hace unos dos meses, recibí un mensaje de Sunset Shimmer - una _muy_ querida amiga - que alguien que se llamaba a sí mismo Anon-A-Miss estaba difundiendo los secretos personales de mis otras amigas, y estas amigas sospechaban que Sunset era Anon-A-Miss. "

Las tres niñas palidecieron, pero no dijeron nada.

"Naturalmente estaba decepcionada," la mirada de Twilight parpadeó momentáneamente hacia las chicas mayores. "Y fui compasiva. Pero al final, tuve fe en que podían superar este pequeño obstáculo y que todo seguiría como siempre. Dos días después, Sunset me envió otro mensaje diciendo que los verdaderos culpables habían sido encontrados y que su nombre fue limpiado. Y nada más. Sin ningún detalle. Por supuesto que era sospechoso pero, de nuevo, no me preocupé mucho.

"Pero entonces las cosas se pusieron... extrañas, por así decirlo. Sunset dejó de escribirme, y cuando traté de escribirle ella no me respondía. Naturalmente, estaba preocupada, pero realmente no podía hacer nada. Deberes de princesas y lo que conlleva.

"Pero entonces, hace un par horas, recibí un mensaje... _muy_ interesante." Mientras Twilight hablaba, su sonrisa empezó a parecer más y más como una mueca, y su alegre voz se llenó de desprecio. "Flash Sentry, el chico de cabellos azules que está afuera, me escribió que Sunset al parecer había tenido un colapso emocional y estaba muy preocupado de que pudiera hacer algo drástico. Vine inmediatamente y ¿saben lo que encontré?" Las niñas, ahora muy pálidas y asustadas, sacudieron la cabeza. "A Sunset, _sangrado_ de sus manos y su frente, después de haber intentado destruir el espejo del baño de Fluttershy."

"Espera... ¿Sunset está aquí? ¿En el hospital?" preguntó Scootaloo, abriendo los ojos.

"¿Está... está bien?" Sweetie preguntó nerviosa.

"Físicamente ella está en la sala de emergencias ahora mismo, probablemente tendrán que colocarle puntos de sutura. Vivirá, si eso es lo que estás pidiendo. Pero yo no diría que está 'bien'." Twilight dijo amargamente, su sonrisa completamente cayendo. "Hace unos instantes le pregunté a sus hermanas qué diablos estaba pasando, ¿y saben lo que dijeron?" Las niñas no respondieron. Ellas sabían lo que vendría. " _Al parecer_ , estas cinco chicas, las chicas que _específicamente_ pedí y _confié_ para guiar a Sunset y enseñarle sobre la amistad, no sólo sospecharon que ella era Anon-A-Miss, sino que la rechazaron y la apartaron de su grupo en la más patética de las evidencias. ¿Y saben qué más dijeron? ¡ _Adivinen_! ¡Jamás lo averiguarían!"

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se deslizaron más abajo en sus asientos, preparándose para el impacto.

"Ellos dijeron que ustedes tres... eran Anon-A-Miss. _Ustedes_. Sus hermanitas".

Twilight se inclinó hacia adelante, su mirada más fría que el frío clima de afuera. Las niñas se esforzaron por no apartar la vista. "Quiero saber qué, _exactamente_ , estaba pasando por sus mentes cuando decidieron _humillar_ públicamente a sus hermanas y convertir a Sunset en un chivo expiatorio."

"Para ser justas, no creo que tuvieran la intención-"

"¡Quiero, oírlo, de _ellas_!" Twilight gruñó, sin romper el contacto visual. Fluttershy gimió, pero finalmente se quedó en silencio.

Y así, las niñas le contaron. No dejaron nada.

"Celos. Fue eso." Twilight sonrió, y luego soltó una risa muy amarga. "¿Quieren saber qué es lo peor de esto para mí? ¡No me sorprende que hayan sido ustedes!"

"Qué quieres decir- oh" Spike bajó la vista, como si acabara de comer algo horrible."El incidente de Gabby Gums."

Si Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se sorprendieron por la habilidad del perro para hablar, no lo mostraron.

"Exactamente." Twilight se dirigió hacia sus amigas mientras ella explicaba. "Hay una versión de estas tres en mi mundo, ellas hicieron algo similar a lo que hicieron: publicaron una columna en el periódico que imprimía historias embarazosas e incluso mentiras sobre todos en el pueblo. Naturalmente, todo el mundo no se mostraron muy contentos con ellas."

Twilight sonrió tristemente, "Tal vez si lo hubiera descubierto antes, entonces..."

"Twilight," Spike dijo firmemente. "Esto no es tu culpa."

Twilight hizo una pausa, y luego asintió. "Tienes razón, Spike. No lo es, no completamente."

"Por supuesto, cuando _lo_ hicieron," Twilight se volteó hacia las tres niñas con el ceño fruncido. "Fue porque querían conseguir una carrera en el periodismo, y porque estaban siendo chantajeadas cuando quisieron renunciar. _No_ por una patética ofensa."

"Nunca quisimos que-"

"No, _ni siquiera_ me lo digan." Twilight dijo con condescendencia. "Ustedes publicaron información sabiendo que todos se reirían y se burlarían. Cosas que _sabían_ que lastimarían profundamente a sus hermanas ¡¿Qué _creyeron_ que iba a ocurrir?!"

Sweetie Belle se quedó en silencio, mordiéndose el labio.

"Lo que no entiendo, es ¿por qué continuaron? Habían conseguido lo que quisieron; estas cinco dejaron de salir con Sunset. Entonces, ¿por qué siguieron haciéndolo?"

"La gente nos estaba enviando peticiones." dijo Scootaloo, confundida. ¿Que ya no habían superado eso? "No sabíamos qué más hacer."

"Oh, sí, porque _obviamente_ no tenían otras opciones. No es como si hubieran podido - Ay, no sé - _¡Ignorarlo!_ " Twilight gritó. "Aquí hay una pequeña lección de vida, niñas; al final del día, la mayoría de los po- _personas_ sanas no les gusta que se burlen de ellos. No importa si les enviaron solicitudes - aunque no se equivoquen, estoy muy molesta por eso - porque al final, _decidieron_ publicarlas. Las acciones, por insignificantes o pequeñas que sean, _siempre_ tienen consecuencias."

"No lo sabía." Apple Bloom murmuró, distraídamente tocando su ojo morado.

Twilight luchó contra cualquier simpatía que sentía. Esta era una lección que necesitaba ser dura. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, les preguntó: "Sólo una cosa más... ¿por qué no _hablaron_ con sus hermanas? ¿Decirles cómo se sentían? ¿Por qué tuvieron que recurrir a esto?"

Las tres niñas parecían haber sido abofeteadas.

"Yo... no lo sé..." Apple Bloom gimoteó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"... No creí que les importara..." Sweetie Belle susurró.

De repente, la habitación se llenó de risas histéricas. Todos se voltearon para ver a Rarity doblada en su asiento.

"Pequeña... tonta... ignorante... ¡y _estúpida_ niña!" Rarity se ahogó. Rarity levantó la vista, revelando su rímel corriendo por su rostro en dos horribles líneas negras. "¡ _Por supuesto_ que nos importa!"

Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Sweetie. "...Yo..."

"Niñas, no leemos la mente." Applejack dijo exasperada. "¡No podemos saber qué es lo que esta pasando _a menos que nos lo digan_!"

Applejack se arrodilló frente a Apple Bloom y sostuvo su cara para que ella pueda mirarla. "No voy a mentir. Ustedes nos lastimaron mucho, especialmente tú Apple Bloom. Y tomará un tiempo antes que el dolor desaparezca. ¡Pero yo nunca dejaré de ser tu hermana mayor! ¡Y no me gusta verte lastimada, ¿entendido?! ¡¿Fui lo suficientemente clara para ti?!"

Apple Bloom se encontró con los brazos de su hermana, sollozando libremente. Applejack envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor de ella, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos cerrados.

Sweetie Belle caminó tímidamente hasta Rarity y le ofreció un pañuelo. Rarity lo tomó y se limpió el rímel, luego colocó la mano de Sweetie Belle sobre la de ella, sonriendo tristemente.

Scootaloo se acercó a Rainbow Dash, quien se calló y se negó a mirarla. "Dash... lo siento mucho, por todo. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?"

Rainbow Dash apretó los brazos cruzados. "Scoots... no puedo."

Scootaloo parpadeó con las lágrimas, su corazón empezó a romperse. "Pero..."

"Quiero, créeme, realmente quiero hacerlo." Rainbow Dash se volteó para mirarla, su rostro llena de tristeza. "Pero no puedo, si lo hago, me convertiré en una despreciable hipócrita ¿Cómo puedo justificar perdonarte cuando ni siquiera le di una oportunidad a Sunset? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo sin ser una peor amiga de que lo que ya soy? ¿Huh? ¡Dime!"

Scootaloo bajó la cabeza, sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo. "Lo siento..."

Rainbow se dio la vuelta, acurrucándose a sí misma contra la pared. "...Yo también."

Twilight procesó todo esto y luego se cubrió el rostro con la mano. Ella sentía que había mordido más de lo que podía masticar con esto.

La puerta crujió y Flash metió la cabeza por la ranura. "Sunset está despierta."

Twilight se levantó y abrió la puerta. "Voy a entrar primero."

Pinkie intentó protestar. "Pero-"

Twilight volteó, su cara llena de simpatía, "Ustedes tienen _mucho_ de qué hablar."

Y con eso, ella salió - Spike detrás - y cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de ella.


	12. Cap 12 - Dolor

Cuando Sunset despertó, toda la habitación había comenzado a girar. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo náuseas.

Entonces se dio cuenta que había una presión caliente sobre su estómago. Abrió los ojos - lentamente - y vio a un familiar perro verde y púrpura mirándola con enormes ojos preocupados.

"Hola." dijo Spike, sonriendo suavemente.

"... Hola." respondió Sunset, con la boca sintiendo que estaba llena de algodón. Trató de acariciar a Spike, pero era difícil de hacerlo con la gruesa gasa envuelta alrededor de sus palmas, así que se acomodó con suavidad acariciándolo en la espalda.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó una voz a su izquierda. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para ver quién era.

"Podría estar mejor." exclamó Sunset. Giró hacia la derecha y decidió mirar por la ventana. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Flash me escribió y me dijo algo sobre cómo la había _'embarrado'_ ," Sunset imaginó a Twilight haciendo comillas "y que estabas en problemas."

Sunset dio un pequeño resoplido de risa. Ciertamente era una forma de decirlo.

"Por supuesto, yo estaba pensando en venir de todas maneras." Twilight dijo, su voz cada vez más seria. "Si por ninguna otra razón, para ver si no estabas _muerta_."

Sunset suspiró, sabiendo a dónde iba. "Estuve ocupada."

"Yo también, pero aún así gané tiempo. De hecho, me retracto de lo que dije, tú me escribiste esa nota." Sunset escuchó el sonido de Twilight buscando a través de tantos objetos al azar, y luego las páginas girando. Twilight se aclaró la garganta mientras leía el pasaje en voz alta:

" **El verdadero Anon-A-Miss fue descubierto. Mis amigas saben que no fui yo. Todo está bien."**

Sunset se estremeció al oír el cierre del libro. Podía sentir la mirada de Twilight en la parte posterior de su cabeza vendada. "¿Eso fue todo? ¿Sin detalles? ¿Sin nombres? ¿Realmente creíste que no sospecharía?" Silencio. "Sunset, ¿podrías mirarme?"

Sunset apretó los ojos. "Twilight, ¿podemos dejar esto por favor?"

" _No_." Sunset sintió una mano agarrar su mejilla y su cabeza fue forzada a dar la vuelta. Twilight Sparkle la fulminó con la mirada, las lágrimas no derramadas brillando en sus enojados y heridos ojos. "No _tienes_ que hacer esto, no tienes que... _ignorarme_ y no hablarme durante dos meses, haciéndome pensar que estabas herida o muerta, y luego cuando aparezco y te encuentro sangrando de las heridas autoinflingidas, me mientes a la cara e intentas decirme que todo está bien. No puedes _hacer_ eso." La voz de Twilight comenzó a temblar de emoción. "Porque _no_ está bien. _No_ estás bien, ¡y lo _sabes_!"

Los labios de Sunset temblaban mientras luchaba por no llorar. "Siento haber sido una carga para ti..."

Twilight suspiró, soltando el rostro de Sunset, luego se echó hacia atrás en su silla, una mano cubriendo su rostro. "Eso no fue lo que quise decir..."

Una sola lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Sunset. Spike extendió la pata y la limpió. Sunset suavemente tomó la pata en su mano y dio una sonrisa temblorosa.

"Sunset... ¿por qué no me dijiste que todo esto estaba pasando?" preguntó Twilight, cansada.

Sunset volvió a darle una palmadita a Spike distraídamente. "Habrías intentado arreglarlo, no puedes arreglar esto."

"Pude haber escuchado." Twilight dijo suavemente. "Pude haber sido un oído comprensivo. No hubieras tenido que soportar esto todo este tiempo."

Sunset no dijo nada.

"Por supuesto, tal vez _pude_ haber intentado arreglado." Twilight dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo. "Si lo hubiera averiguado-"

"Twilight." Spike declaró. "Esto no es tu culpa."

Sunset frunció el ceño, confundida. Spike le contó sobre el incidente de Gabby Gums en Equestria. Sunset se encogió de hombros y se echó hacia atrás contra la cama. "Tiene razón, esto no es tu culpa. Y no habría importado, no me hubieran creído si te lo dijera."

Twilight trató de protestar, pero se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que tenía razón.

"Nunca cambiará." dijo Sunset, con la voz temblorosa. "No importa lo que haga, nunca es suficiente. A nadie le importa..."

"A _mí_ me importa." Twilight subrayó, tomando la mano de Sunset, consciente de las vendas. "Es suficiente para mí, ¿sabes?"

Sunset no contestó. Lentamente, ella retiró su mano y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Los hombros de Twilight se desplomaron, y ella inclinó la cabeza en desesperación. Se levantó y volvió a meter su diario en la mochila, y Spike, después de una larga y triste mirada hacia Sunset, saltó de la cama y se metió en la mochila.

Mientras la mano de Twilight se envolvía alrededor de la perilla de la puerta, intentó una última vez. "Hablé con Celestia después del Baile de Otoño, le conté lo que pasó. En Equestria, tu castigo por tus acciones ha sido oficialmente redactado como exilio, hasta que te vea en condiciones para regresar."

Sunset no dijo nada, pero Twilight sabía que ella había captado su atención.

"Sunset, por lo que respecta a Celestia, Equestria y yo, tu sentencia ya se cumplió. Puedes regresar a Equestria cuando quieras, y serás recibida con los brazos abiertos."

Silencio. Y luego, suavemente, "... Lo pensaré."

Sabiendo que no había nada más que decir o hacer, Twilight abrió la puerta y salió.


	13. Cap 13 - Confrontación

"Y... ¿cómo te fue?"

La mirada triste en el rostro de Twilight era la única respuesta que Flash y las demás necesitaban.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Rainbow, con los hombros caídos.

Twilight se encogió de hombros, derrotada. "Supongo que... ustedes regresarán a sus hogares... Spike y yo volveremos a Equestria... esperaremos y luego ya veremos".

"Espera, ¿eso es todo?" exclamó Spike desde la mochila de Twilight. "¿Simplemente nos vamos? ¿Y Sunset?"

"Spike, has visto cómo estaba Sunset," dijo tristemente Twilight. "Esto es mucho más complicado que una simple pelea. Todo este asunto de Anon-A-Miss la ha afectado muy profundamente de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría haber imaginado." Ella miró a sus amigas con una cara de dolor. "Sunset... necesita ayuda, ayuda que no puedo darle. Esto es algo que la amistad por sí sola no puede arreglar." Se secó una sola lágrima. "Lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer."

Twilight se aferró de sus brazos mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo. Los demás, completamente abatidos al ver a su amiga tan derrotada, la siguieron. Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se aferraron a los brazos de sus hermanas, la vergüenza y la pena quedaron en sus rostros. Scootaloo caminó tristemente detrás de ellas, con Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy apoyando una mano en cada uno de sus hombros para sostenerla.

* * *

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Acaso no es una hermosa vista?"

El grupo se congeló ante la voz familiar mientras caminaban por la salida, y voltearon para ver tres figuras emerger de las sombras. Tres figuras que habían esperado que nunca volverían a ver.

"¡ _Tú_!" Rainbow gruñó.

"Yo." dijo la sirena principal, arqueando una ceja. A pesar de que ya no tenía su amuleto mágico, Adagio parecía tan presumida y amenazadora como siempre. Aria sonreía como si todo fuera una gran broma. Sólo Sonata frunció el ceño y no estaba contenta de estar allí.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí, desgraciadas?" Applejack gritó. "¡Pensamos que nos habíamos librado de ustedes de una buena vez!"

"¿Y a dónde más podemos ir, campesina?" Aria se burló. "Hemos sido expulsadas de Equestria, hemos sido expulsadas de tu estúpida escuela, y mudarnos a una nueva ciudad cuesta una mierda de dinero, el cual no tenemos."

"¡Ustedes merecen ir a prisión por lo que hicieron!" Rarity dijo secamente.

Adagio dio una risa condescendiente. "Por supuesto, _querida_ , ¡Llamen a la policía! ¡Díganles sobre las malvadas ponis acuáticas de otra dimensión que intentaron tomar su escuela con música pop! ¡Estoy _tan_ segura que les creerán!"

"No, no lo harían," dijo Sonata, todavía mirando al grupo. "Se echarían a reír en las calles, si es que no son enviadas a un manicomio."

Aria y Adagio suspiraron ante su hermana una vez más echando a perder la broma, antes de volver su atención al grupo.

Adagio ronroneó, acercándose a Rainbow y apretando su barbilla en su mano. "Les guste o no."

Rainbow parecía positivamente asesina, y fue sólo a través de Twilight tomando el brazo de Adagio y forzarla fuera del espacio personal de Rainbow fue capaz de controlar su temperamento.

"¿Por qué están aquí?" preguntó Twilight.

Adagio sonrió e inocentemente colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Oh, estábamos justo en el vecindario y pensamos que íbamos a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad. Imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando nos encontramos con dos estudiantes de Canterlot High."

Adagio sacó su celular y lo deslizó hasta llegar a lo que estaba buscando. Lo sostuvo para que los demás vieran. "Tomas una foto muy buena, Flash."

Todo el grupo palideció. La foto era de Flash y Sunset en el parque. Sunset parecía estar en medio de la caída, y Flash tenía el brazo extendido.

"¿Nos estabas espiando?" preguntó Flash con enojo.

Adagio se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir? Yo sólo tenía mi celular y tomé una foto en el momento equivocado." Su sonrisa se volvió más desagradable mientras admiraba su obra. "Me pregunto qué pensarán los estudiantes de Canterlot High... Flash Sentry, el Chico Dorado de la escuela, ¿asaltando a una chica indefensa?" Ella chasqueó la lengua y meneó el dedo. "No puedo imaginar lo felices que se pondrán."

"¡Eso no es lo que pasó! Ella perdió el equilibrio... ¡Tropezó!" exclamó Flash, con expresión de rabia y horror en su rostro.

"Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, cariño." Aria dijo, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

Flash apretó los dientes. Ella tenía un punto; Twilight y las demás conocían el contexto detrás de la foto, pero para cualquier otra persona, parecía que Flash estaba empujando a Sunset hacia el suelo.

"¿Y por qué harías eso?" preguntó Twilight. "¿Qué tendrías que ganar con eso?"

"Princesa, soy una sirena, es lo que _hago_." Adagio embolsó el celular y cruzó los brazos. "Y si una cosa que aprendí en todo mi tiempo en este mundo, es que no necesitas magia para arruinar la vida de alguien, ¿no es verdad, _Anon-A-Miss_?"

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se volvieron fantasmalmente blancas, y se escondieron detrás de las espaldas de sus hermanas. Rarity, Applejack, Big Mac y Rainbow Dash instintivamente extendieron los brazos para protegerlas.

"¿Cómo lo averiguaste?" preguntó Twilight severamente.

"Internet, idiota." Aria se rió. "Cualquiera puede leer lo que fue publicado, y los estudiantes no estaban exactamente callados sobre lo que hicieron... o cuánto las odian."

Las tres niñas se estremecieron ante la sonrisa depredadora de Aria.

"Debo decir que ustedes tres habrían sido excelentes sirenas." Adagio comentó en una falsa voz alegre. "Hicieron un excelente trabajo al destruir la escuela mejor de lo que hicimos."

"No lo sé, Dagi, parece que hicieron todo el trabajo por nosotras." Aria dijo, acercándose a su hermana, señalando al grupo en frente de ellas. "¿Recuerdas las semifinales?" ' _Esa_ es la chica mala a la que todos amamos odiar' ¡Dur dee dur dee dur!" Adagio rió mientras Aria cruzaba los ojos e hizo una imitación pobre de Flash.

La cara de Flash se volvió escarlata. "Eso... ¡eso fue completamente su culpa! Nunca hubiera dicho eso si es que-"

"Cariño, lo único que hicimos fue encender el fósforo. _Ustedes_ colocaron la leña." contestó Adagio. "Nuestro hechizo te dio la necesidad de ser el mejor, un impulso para ganar. De _cómo_ lo hiciste, fue por _ti mismo_."

Flash trató de sacar palabras, pero no pudo. Giró hacia Twilight, quien tristemente volteó para mirar el suelo. Flash bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. La reacción de Twilight lo dijo todo. Estaban diciendo la verdad - todas esas cosas horribles que le dijo, su comportamiento durante las semifinales... eso fue _su_ culpa, no de las Dazzlings.

"Saben, honestamente no sé qué encuentro más divertido," dijo Adagio mientras ella y Aria comenzaron a rodear al grupo como tiburones. "La brutal humillación que Sunset Shimmer soportó en las semifinales, o el hecho de que ninguna de ustedes la defendieron."

"Sí. Todas ustedes se quedaron allí mientras ella estaba siendo abucheada y siseada, ni siquiera trataron de consolarla." Aria se burló. "Mucho para la amistad."

"Pero entonces realmente nunca fue su amiga, ¿verdad?" Adagio sonrió, amando cómo sus palabras estaban afectando al grupo que estaba delante de ella. "Claro, eran amables con ella, pero - seamos realistas - ella es más su mascota que su amiga".

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Fluttershy gritó, conteniendo las lágrimas enojadas.

"Oh, entonces, ¿por qué no la dejaron unirse a su banda? Ella sabía tanto sobre magia como la Princesa Twilight, ella nos quería derrotadas tanto como ustedes. ¿Tenían miedo de que no pudiera tocar tan bien?" preguntó Adagio condescendiente.

"O tal vez tuvieron miedo de que nadie quisiera verlas tocar si estaba en el grupo." Aria añadió. "Quizás pensaron que se convertiría en una furiosa chica -demonio en el escenario."

"Cállate." Rainbow gruñó. Sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de su cabello y sus manos estaban cerrados en puños.

"Por supuesto, por qué Sunset _querría_ ser amiga de todas ustedes está más allá de mi comprensión." Adagio agregó, lanzando sus manos para un efecto dramático. "La trataron como una basura, la echaron a un lado a la menor provocación, constantemente desconfiaban de ella... demonios, ni siquiera pueden llevarse bien la una con la _otra_."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Pinkie Pie, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Seguramente tu memoria no puede ser _tan_ mala." Aria cortó. "Nosotras absorbíamos su magia - su supuesta 'magia de la amistad' - mientras estábamos en el escenario, si no se hubieran escapado y se hubieran besado en el último minuto, las habríamos drenado."

"¡Ni siquiera _tuvimos_ que usar nuestra magia en ustedes!" Exclamó Adagio, su sonrisa cada vez más amplia y más malévola. "Ustedes imbéciles estaban peleando mucho _antes_ de que apareciéramos, todo lo que teníamos que hacer era encerrarlas en una habitación juntas y absorber su magia como una esponja. ¡Son mucho más fáciles de tocar que un piano!"

"¡Dije que te CALLES!" Incapaz de controlarse a sí misma, Rainbow le devolvió el brazo y giró. Adagio fue golpeada al suelo deslizándose un pie lejos de ellas.

"¡Dagi!" Aria y Sonata estaban al lado de su hermana en un instante. Mientras Adagio se sentaba, soltó una risa profunda que lentamente se elevó a un cacareo maníaco.

"¡HahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡¿Cuál es el problema, Rainbow _Trash_?!" Se volteó para revelar una sonrisa espantosa de lado a lado y una nariz ensangrentada. "¿Te duele la verdad? ¡No puedes hacer más daño de lo que le hiciste a Sunset!"

"¡Dag, detente! Ya probaste tu punto." Aria trató de razonar con su hermana antes de que terminara en una bolsa negra. Pero Adagio continuó.

"Nieguen todo lo que quieran, ¡pero sabemos la verdad!" Adagio se puso de pie y se enfrentó al grupo, señalándolos acusadoramente. "¡Al final del día no fueron mejores que nosotras!" La sonrisa de Adagio - de ser posible - se hizo aún más amplia, su voz llena de alegría maníaca. "¡Todos ustedes tuvieron éxito donde nosotras fracasamos! ¡Ustedes! ¡ _**La quebraron**_!"

Con un grito de rabia, y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, Rainbow Dash cargó como un toro contra la sirena. Ella se detuvo cuando Twilight se movió para bloquear su camino.

"¡Ya basta, Dash!" Twilight gritó.

"¡Fuera de mi camino, Twilight!" Rainbow gruñó entre dientes apretados.

"¡Dash, esto no está resolviendo nada! ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Sunset si te viera así?"

Eso acabó con todo la ira Rainbow, y ésta se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, mirando desinflada.

"¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!" Una enfermera se acercó desde afuera para enfrentarse a la fuente de varias quejas de ruido dentro. "¡Salgan de aquí inmediatamente! ¡Antes de que llame a seguridad!"

"Vamos, Dash." Applejack ayudó a Rainbow a ponerse de pie. Comenzaron a caminar con Big Mac y Apple Bloom hacia el camión de la familia. Rarity, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo caminaron hacia su auto.

"Bueno, esto ha sido divertido." Dijo Adagio con aire de suficiencia, secándose la sangre de la cara. " _Ciao_."

Ella les lanzó un beso, y con un pequeño saludo, ella y sus hermanas se alejaron y desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

"¡Espera un minuto!" Twilight dijo, caminando tras ellas. "¿Qué hay de la foto?"

"Olvídalo." dijo Flash, agarrando suavemente el brazo de Twilight. "Asumiré mi responsabilidad cuando llegue el momento." Pausa. "Escucha... sobre lo que pasó..."

"Déjalo así." Twilight dijo, levantando su mano. "Además... tenemos otras cosas por las que preocuparnos."

Ambos tomaron la vista hacia el edificio del hospital, y luego el uno al otro, preguntándose dónde ir desde aquí.

* * *

Después de caminar varias cuadras, Adagio sacó su celular y seleccionó la foto de Flash.

"¿Lo vas a borrar?" preguntó Aria, mirando lo que estaba haciendo su hermana. "¿Por qué?"

"Tengo lo que quería." Dijo Adagio encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo. Cuando terminó, guardó el celular y preguntó, ¿Tienen hambre? Vamos a Joe."


	14. Cap 14 - Ultimatum

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo caminaban lentamente al lado de Rarity y Applejack. No habían dormido bien durante el fin de semana desde su visita al hospital el viernes pasado, y ninguna de ellas se sentía con ánimos de ir a la escuela, pero se sentían obligadas a hacerlo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a permanecer en el hospital?" Sweetie preguntó.

"Supongo que depende del criterio de los doctores si se ha sanado lo suficiente como para irse". Rarity respondió. Sus ojos normalmente vibrantes estaban opacos y presentaba ojeras. Por lo general, caería en un dramático desmayo si creyese que se veía peor que en su mejor estado, pero hoy simplemente no iba a darse darse ese lujo.

"¿Y si las personas preguntan dónde está?" Apple Bloom preguntó.

"Díganles la verdad, que está en el hospital. Pero guarden silencio sobre el 'por qué'. Eso no les incumbe." Applejack contestó, sonando más malhumorada de lo que pretendía. Ella también presentaba ojeras y estaba mucho más letárgica en sus movimientos de lo usual.

Las cinco muchachas caminaron en silencio mientras entraban por las puertas de Canterlot High.

De repente, Apple Bloom se encontró tendida en el suelo. Cuando Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo trataron de ayudarla a levantarse, las tres niñas se vieron atacadas con bolas de papel, que después de una inspección más cercana, se reveló que era papel higiénico.

Levantaron la vista y vieron a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon riéndose ante su desgracia.

"Oops. _Perdón_ , Apple Bloom, es que te ves tanto como la _basura_ que no pude resistir el impulso de limpiarte." Diamond se burló, sosteniendo otro trozo de papel higiénico.

"Por qué tú-" Applejack protestó esforzándose por pensar en una palabra apropiada para maldecir mientras se paraba entre su hermana y las abusivas.

"¡ _Sinvergüenzas_ , deténganse en este mismo instante!" Rarity gritó, uniéndose a Applejack en defensa.

Diamond se limitó a rodar los ojos. "Ay por favor, es sólo _papel_. Comparado con lo que reciben de los demás, esto no es nada". Ella tiró de un mechón de su pelo y cruzó los brazos. "Además, no es como si no se lo merecieran, esas tres casi arruinaron mi amistad con Silvy y destrozaron a varias personas. Esto es lo que se ganan por difundir los secretos de la gente."

"... ¿Y cómo crees que _obtuvimos_ esos secretos?"

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por Apple Bloom quien de repente estaba hablando. Lentamente, se levantó y se dio la vuelta, con los ojos ocultos detrás de sus flequillos.

"Y bien, contéstame. ¿Cómo crees que los conseguimos?"

Diamond se burló. "Como si _importara_ dónde los consiguieron. Lo que importa es que los publicaron."

Apple Bloom levantó la vista y Diamond tuvo que retroceder ante la intensidad de su mirada. "Esos secretos no cayeron en nuestros regazos, Diamond, fueron enviados hacia nosotras por otros estudiantes. Tú de todas las personas debería saber eso, _GurlzBestFrnd_."

Diamond se volvió de un verde pálido y miró a su alrededor. Otros estudiantes se habían puesto curiosos y comenzaron a susurrar sobre ellas. Silver Spoon miró a su amiga, confusa.

"Yo sé lo que hicimos, yo sé que soy un lamentable pedazo de mierda." Apple Bloom contestó ignorando la llamada de atención de su hermana. "No necesito que _me_ digan eso, y no creo que pueda perdonarme a mí misma. No por un largo tiempo, y ya me harté de ser el desahogo de todo el mundo para que puedan sentirse mejor por _lo_ que hicieron. "

"¿De qué _diablos_ estás hablando?" Diamond se burló, poniéndose cada vez más inquieta mientras más estudiantes se reunían alrededor de ellas.

"¡Es cierto!" Sweetie Belle gritó, sintiéndose lo suficientemente valiente como para encontrar su voz. "¡Yo tampoco pienso tolerarlo más! ¡No les pusimos la pistola en sus cabezas! ¡No obligamos a nadie a enviar esos secretos! Pudimos haber comenzado todo, ¡pero ustedes ayudaron a difundirlo!"

"Nos usaron como una herramienta para intimidar a otros estudiantes". Scootaloo añadió, mirando a Diamond, "Al igual que usaron a Sunset como un chivo expiatorio para salirse con la suya. Lo que hicimos fue inexcusable, ¡pero al menos lo admitimos!"

El rostro de Diamond se puso escarlata de indignación y alzó la mano para golpear. Pero antes de que Applejack, Rarity o alguien pudiera reaccionar, una mano disparó y tomó la muñeca de Diamond.

Apple Bloom miró a Diamond, y le apretó la muñeca ligeramente.

"¿Quieren odiarnos? Adelante y ódienos." Apple Bloom dijo suavemente. "No los culparemos por eso, pero ya me cansé de ser su bolsa de arena."

Diamond le arrancó la mano libremente, gritando: "¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!"

"Tal vez no has escuchado a mi hermana." Applejack habló, y se adelantó, imponiéndose sobre la mocosa ricachona. "Se acabó, y tú también."

Diamond se encogió ante la fría mirada de Applejack y, mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que nadie la apoyaba. Con una frustrada rabieta, pasó furtivamente por delante de ellos y marchó furiosamente por el pasillo, Silver Spoon no se quedó atrás.

Sin otra palabra, Apple Bloom cogió su mochila y pasó junto a la aturdida y silenciosa multitud. Dobló por una esquina y se dirigió a la oficina de la enfermera.

* * *

Una estudiante joven con el cabello rojo rizado y gafas púrpuras observó a Apple Bloom desde una distancia. Había escuchado lo que ella y sus amigas habían dicho y ahora se sentía muy culpable. Ella miró hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio.

* * *

La Directora Celestia miró las notas de la enfermera Redheart con las cejas fruncidas. "¿Estás segura sobre esto?"

"Sí, señora." La enfermera asintió con fervor. "Ha estado sucediendo desde hace bastante tiempo. Sólo lamento no haberlo reportarlo antes."

"Entiendo." Celestia cerró el expediente, su ceño se profundizó. "Gracias, enfermera Redheart. Me ocuparé de que esto se investigue a fondo."

Con una última inclinación de cabeza, la enfermera Redheart se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Celestia se echó hacia atrás sobre su silla pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Luna recogió el expediente y lo escudriñó. "Dios mío. Incluso Sunset Shimmer no fue tratada tan mal después del Baile de Otoño... ¿Tia?"

"Esto ha ido demasiado lejos." Celestia murmuró apretando entre dientes. Se sentó y buscó el altavoz del intercomunicador.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Pregunto Luna nerviosamente. Sólo una vez había visto a su hermana así de enojada.

"Lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio." Celestia respondió. Inclinándose hacia delante, presionó el botón del intercomunicador. "Atención a todos los estudiantes de Canterlot High..."

* * *

Los altavoces del intercomunicador crepitaron con vida mientras que la voz de la Directora Celestia retumbaba a través de la escuela. **"Ha llegado a mi atención que algunos estudiantes han recurrido a la intimidación y agresión física, como resultado del incidente de Anon-A-Miss del semestre pasado. No puedo empezar a decirles lo** _ **disgustada**_ **que me siento por esto. Había esperado - había** _ **orado**_ **\- que todos ustedes aprenderían de esta experiencia, que dos males no hacen un bien. Siempre he creído en lo mejor de mis estudiantes, y confiaba en que ustedes serían mejores que esto. Tristemente, han demostrado - una vez más - que esa confianza estaba fuera de lugar.**

 **"Las culpables detrás de Anon-A-Miss ya han sido castigadas por sus acciones, y no fueron las únicas culpables. Varios de los secretos publicados fueron presentados por** _ **otros estudiantes**_ **. Tenemos sus direcciones de correo electrónico y todavía estamos tratando de ubicarlos. En retrospectiva, puedo ver la culpa al no decirles todo esto, pero eso no excusa este comportamiento despreciable.**

 **"Por tanto, estoy anunciando un ultimátum. A menos que los estudiantes que enviaron los secretos se presenten al final del día escolar, el uso de todas las computadoras de la escuela y todas las actividades extracurriculares y después de la escuela serán suspendidas** _ **indefinidamente**_ **. Los encontraré, y serán expulsados... ¿Creen que estoy bromeando? Adelante. Pónganme a prueba.**

 **"Las acciones tienen consecuencias. Y sin nada más que decir, espero que al menos aprendan** _ **eso**_ **. Eso es todo."**

* * *

Un silencio siguió al anuncio. Luego vino el susurro.

"¿Crees que esté hablando en serio?"

"¡No puede ser! ¿No habrá fiesta de graduación? ¿Ya no habrá los Juegos de la Amistad el año que viene?"

"No lo sé, Celestia nunca bromea" Mientras esto sucedía, una estudiante de cabellos rojos se detuvo en sus pensamientos, luego se levantó de su asiento y preguntó, "Dishculpe, ¿puedo ir a losh shervichios higiénicosh, porsh favorsh?"

* * *

"Así que, señorita Twist... ¿admites que eres el usuario de la dirección de correo electrónico, _Twizzler409_?"

"Shí, sheñora." Twist respondió, con la cabeza inclinada.

"¿Y entiendes que habrá consecuencias por el contenido que enviaste al perfil de Anon-A-Miss, correcto?"

"Shí, sheñora."

Celestia suspiró decepcionada. "Muy bien, a partir de hoy tendrás seis semanas de detención, y se te prohibirá el uso de las computadoras de la escuela a menos que un maestro te dé permiso." Una pausa. "Sólo tengo una pregunta: ¿por qué?"

Twist alzó la cabeza y miró a su directora. "Diamond Tiara y Shilver Shpoon shiempre me estaban moleshtando, sólo quería vengarme de ellas." Ella bajó los ojos. "Pero todo lo que hishe fue convertirme en una abusiva, y dejé que Apple Bloom asumiera toda la culpa. Y esho no es justo."

Ella levantó los ojos. "Apple Bloom y sus amigash tomaron la reshponshabilidad por lo que hicieron. Debo tomar la reshponsabilidad por lo que hice."

"Me alegra oírte decir eso." Celestia reconoció. "Aunque para ser justas, tú no eres la única. ¿Hay algo más?"

"Shí..." Twist metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su celular. "Hay algo que neceshita ver."

* * *

"¡¿ _Suspendida_?! ¡¿No puede hablar en serio?!"

"Al contrario, señorita Gilda, hablo _muy_ en serio." dijo Celestia con severidad. "Atacar a un estudiante en los terrenos de la escuela es una ofensa muy seria."

"¡Esto es una mierda! ¿Dónde está su prueba?"

"Le sugiero que cuide su lenguaje, jovencita, a no ser que quiera probar durante _cuatro_ semanas en lugar de dos. Y en cuanto a su otro comentario, verá que _tengo_ pruebas."

Celestia colocó una foto en el escritorio. Mostraba a una furiosa Gilda golpeando a una niña de cabellos rojo y un listón rosa en el ojo. Los ojos de Gilda se contrajeron.

"La próxima vez, debería informarle a sus amigos para que no registren sus transgresiones, y mucho menos enviarlo a otros estudiantes." Celestia sonrió sarcásticamente. "Si te sirve de consuelo, estarán compartiendo tu castigo."

Gilda apretó los dientes con rabia. "¡No puedo creerlo, esa mocosa casi _destruyó_ la escuela! ¡¿Por qué la defiende?!

Celestia suspiró y luego dijo, con firmeza. "Gilda. Entiendo lo enojada y lastimada que tú y los demás estudiantes se encuentran por las acciones de Anon-A-Miss. Pero las reglas son las reglas, independientemente de lo que hizo, no cambia el hecho que asaltaste a una niña indefensa. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo han sido castigadas por sus acciones, y debes ser castigada por los tuyos."

* * *

Antes de la hora del almuerzo, 27 estudiantes se presentaron, incluyendo una muy renuente Diamond Tiara, y confesaron enviar los secretos a la página del perfil de Anon-A-Miss. Todos ellos recibieron castigo y se les prohibió utilizar las computadoras de la escuela. Al final, sólo una persona terminó siendo expulsada, aunque Celestia se retractó de su amenaza sobre suspender los extracurriculares, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes responsables habían confesado.

Cuando sonó la campana final, Celestia comenzó a recolectar sus papeles cuando tocaron la puerta de su oficina.

"Sí, ¿quién es?" preguntó Celestia. Ella alzó la vista y jadeó de sorpresa. "¡Tú!"

* * *

Applejack y Apple Bloom caminaban hacia la casa cuando Applejack oyó que su celular timbraba. Miró y vio que la persona que llamaba era una persona a quien no pensaba que la llamaría.

"Sunset..."

Ella presionó para responder y preguntó a regañadientes, "... ¿Hola?"

"... Creo que tenemos que hablar."

Applejack pareció sorprendida, y luego no tan sorprendida. Suspirando, ella respondió, "... Sí. Yo también creo lo mismo."


	15. Cap 15 - Encrucijada

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity se encontraban sentadas en sus asientos en silencio, sin atreverse a hablar. Applejack había enviado mensajes de texto a las demás sobre que Sunset quería hablar con ellas, y todas habían acordado reunirse en Sugarcube Corner.

Era el entorno perfecto. No estaba completamente oscuro todavía, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la hora de cerrar de tal manera que no hubieran muchas personas allí.

Después de esperar veinte minutos, oyeron la campana sonar, y una figura se acercó a su mesa.

Sunset Shimmer miró al grupo con una expresión en blanco. Todavía tenía una gran cantidad de gasa envuelta alrededor de su cabeza, pero la gasa en sus manos había sido reemplazada con varias tiritas.

"Hola." Ella saludó.

Sólo Applejack dijo 'Hola' de vuelta. Las demás simplemente asintieron. "¿Entonces te dieron de alta?"

"Sí," dijo Sunset, poniéndo las manos dentro de los bolsillos. "Tendré que volver dentro de una semana para que me retiren los puntos de sutura, pero aparte de eso..." Una pausa. "Umm... perdón por el espejo."

Fluttershy miró hacia abajo, sonrojándose. "Le dije a mamá y papá que tropezaste con la alfombra. Pagarán por reemplazarla y también por tu factura del hospital."

Sunset evitó su mirada. Realmente no quería que lo hicieran; sentía que estaba imponiendo lo suficiente tal como estaba. Pero, por otra parte, sabía que no tenía ninguna manera de pagarlo por su cuenta, ya que no tenía trabajo. Ella mentalmente lo agregó a su lista de tareas pendientes.

Sin mirar atrás, Sunset tomó una silla de otra mesa y la acercó para poder sentarse con ellas.

"Escuché que intentaste matar a una de las sirenas." Exclamó Sunset, haciendo sonreír un poco a Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash apartó su mirada. "Sí. Sólo que, Twilight me detuvo."

Sunset suspiró y luego preguntó, "¿Supongo que Twilight se fue?"

Applejack asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, regresó a su mundo después de nuestra visita."

Siguió un silencio incómodo. Finalmente, Sunset suspiró profundamente, y decidió dejar de andarse con rodeos.

"Miren, directo al grano," esperó a que todas la observen antes de continuar. "No las culpo por pensar que fui yo, lo entiendo, de veras. Probablemente habría pensado lo mismo si hubieran publicado estupideces sobre mí, y que provenga de uno de sus celulares."

Las chicas se miraron, confundidas.

"Entonces... ¿ya no estás enfadada?" preguntó Pinkie.

"¡Por _supuesto_ que sigo enfadada!" gritó de pronto Sunset, con los puños golpeando la mesa. "Ustedes me dicen que soy como la familia, y luego menos de dos días más tarde, ¡todas ustedes me echan a un lado como _basura_!"

"Chicas. Bajen la voz, por favor." pidió la señora Cake desde el mostrador. Sunset tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de continuar.

"Quiero decir, eso es lo que más duele," exclamó Sunset en voz baja, con las lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos. "Ni siquiera me _hablaron_ sobre eso, ni siquiera pidieron mi versión, solo decidieron que fui yo y me echaron a la basura. Si así _es_ como tratan a quienes consideran como a su familia, ¡ _realmente_ odiaría saber cómo tratan a sus enemigos!

Sunset bajó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían libremente. "Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, después de todo lo que he hecho para probar que soy una mejor persona. Ustedes. _Todavía_. No. Confían. _En mí_ ," La voz de Sunset se quebró mientras se limpiaba la cara, "Y ahora... no puedo confiar en _ustedes_."

Las chicas bajaron la cabeza de vergüenza mientras Sunset seguía llorando. Rainbow levantó la cabeza primero.

"No tengo excusa," ella dijo. "No puedo hablar por las demás, pero para mí... fue _fácil_ , ya sabes. Seguí pensando en todas las cosas que nos hiciste y... creo que casi _quería_ que fueras tú. Porque entonces no tendría que sentirme mal por pensar en ello."

"Dejé que mi ira tome lo mejor de mí," dijo Applejack, colocando el sombrero por debajo de sus ojos. "Estaba tan preocupada por mi orgullo de actué sin pensar."

"No fui generosa. Fui una perra, simple y sencillo." Todas en la mesa miraron a la amarga Rarity, quien rara vez usaba groserías, ya que creía que no eran apropiadas para una dama. "Todo por una foto tonta."

"Te quité tu sonrisa," dijo Pinkie, su flácido cabello cojeando sobre su rostro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "Si soy una persona tan horrible que puedo hacerle esto a una de mis amigas, entonces merezco lo que Anon-A-Miss me hizo."

"Yo también," Agregó Fluttershy, limpiándose los ojos. "Te hice llorar, Sunset. Y te pido _perdón_ por eso. Retiro lo que dije ese día, tú eres mi amiga."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" preguntó Sunset, cansada. "Cuando fui rechazada después del Baile de Otoño, me dolió, me dolió mucho. Pero pude manejarlo, porque las tenía a las cinco." El rostro de Sunset se retorció de angustia. "Justo antes de que saliera corriendo de la escuela, fui acorralada y gritada por casi todos los estudiantes en el edificio, y ustedes cinco... no estaban por dónde encontrarlas. ¿Cómo sé que no harán esto de nuevo?"

Ellas no contestaron. No podían.

Permanecieron sentadas en silencio por un momento. Luego Sunset dijo, "Twilight me ofreció regresar a Equestria."

Las cinco chicas parecieron sorprendidas.

"Pensé en ello... pero no creo que lo haga."

Las chicas se miraron, confundidas. Aunque no estaban muy contentas ante la idea de que Sunset se vaya, sinceramente no entendían por qué quería quedarse.

"Este asunto de Anon-A-Miss... me arruinó por completo," explicó Sunset, pasándose la mano por el cabello. "O tal vez ya estaba arruinada, y esto sólo empeoró las cosas, no sé. Lo único que _sé_ , es que no puedo confiar en nadie en este momento, ni siquiera en Twilight." Sunset bajó los ojos, avergonzada de su admisión. "Además, todavía tengo algunos problemas con mi antigua mentora; y si volviera, abriría una herida cerrada al que no puedo enfrentar ahora".

Sunset metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña tarjeta. "Antes de llamar a Applejack, me detuve en la escuela para hablar con Celestia. Ella sabe lo que pasó." Sunset señaló con su cabeza. "Le pregunté si conocía a alguien con quien pudiera hablar y ella me dio esto. Aparentemente, ella y la Subdirectora Luna tuvieron una pelea hace unos años, y este sujeto las ayudó a arreglar las cosas. Pienso que también me puede arreglar."

Las chicas se miraron incómodamente. Finalmente, Applejack preguntó, "... ¿Y en dónde nos deja esto?"

Sunset sonrió tristemente. "Esperaba que lo supieras."

"... ¿Seguimos siendo amigas?" preguntó Fluttershy tímidamente.

Sunset miró hacia el suelo, encogiéndose ligeramente.

"¿ _Verdad_?" preguntó Rainbow nerviosamente.

Sunset suspiró, luego miró fijamente hacia ellas. "Por supuesto," dijo cansada. "Somos el tipo de amigas que no soportan verse la una a la otra."

Las chicas se estremecieron, pero no se sorprendieron.

"Sólo... temporalmente, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rarity, atreviéndose a la esperanza.

"Eso espero, Rarity," exclamó Sunset, sintiéndose agotada. "Realmente espero eso." Ella se levantó. "Las veré en la escuela."

Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió.

Las chicas se sentaron allí, procesando todo. Entonces, Pinkie notó algo en la mesa. "Miren, olvidó su tarjeta."

Rainbow Dash lo recogió y lo examinó. Su frente se arrugó.

"No, no lo hizo." dijo antes de poner la tarjeta dentro de su bolsillo.


	16. Cap 16 - Esperanza

Sunset caminaba lentamente por la calle, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Le gustaba este tipo de clima; era fresco y frío, pero no tanto coma para ser insoportable.

Un auto se desaceleró a su lado, y dio la vuelta para ver un rostro familiar al volante.

"Hola." Flash Sentry saludó, dando un pequeño ademán.

"Hola." contestó Sunset, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Vas a algún lugar?"

"Ninguno en particular."

Flash asintió hacia el asiento delantero vacío. "Sube."

* * *

Incluso después de un año, Sunset nunca olvidaría el olor del interior del auto de Flash. Siempre guardaba una botella de colonia dentro de la puerta del vehículo, que rociaba dentro del coche para que siempre tuviera ese 'olor a automóvil nuevo.'

"¿Recuerdas cuando simplemente recorríamos la ciudad de esta manera?" Flash preguntó después de que el largo silencio comenzara a sentirse incómodo.

Sunset sonrió a sí misma. "Sí. Y una vez el auto se malogró y tuvimos que llamar a tu mamá para que venga a recogernos."

Flash se echó a reír. "Lo recuerdo, estaba tan furiosa."

"Y cuando vino a buscarnos, llevaba puesto un teddy. Un _teddy_ , y ni siquiera una bata ni nada. Pensé que en ese momento te ibas a morir."

El rostro de Flash se volvió rojo mientras seguía riéndose. "Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que lo recuerdes. Tienes una mente enferma, Shimmer."

"Oye, no es mi culpa que tu madre haya decidido salir en público con nada más que lencería". Sunset señaló en ofensa simulada. "¡Podía ver su _tanga_!"

"¡Qué asco, Sunset! ¡Ahora nunca voy a sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza!"

La risa llenó el auto por un minuto o dos, luego lentamente disminuyó en el silencio otra vez.

"Esos eran buenos tiempos..." dijo Flash distraídamente-.

Sunset suspiró, luego volvió a mirar por la ventana. "Sí..."

"Mira, Sunset..." dijo Flash, torpemente. "Quiero pedirte perdón, y no sólo por... ya sabes." Su mirada parpadeó momentáneamente hacia su cabeza vendada. "Por todo. Lo que dijiste... tenías razón, lo que hice fue una estupidez, debí haber sido sincero acerca de cómo me sentía desde el principio. Nos hubiera ahorrado muchas penas."

"Tampoco facilité las cosas para ti." Sunset admitió. "Cuando comenzaste a evitarme... sabía que en ese momento habíamos terminado, sólo que no quería admitirlo."

"Me sorprende que jamás te hayas querido vengar de mi por eso." Dijo Flash.

Sunset levantó una ceja. "¿Bromeas? Eres el Chico Dorado de Canterlot High, no hubiera podido encontrar ni una sola mancha en ti aunque lo intentara."

Flash le dirigió una mirada aguda. "Eso es basura, y tú lo sabes."

Sunset giró la cabeza hacia un lado en contemplación, y luego preguntó, "Flash... ¿pensaste que yo era Anon-A-Miss?"

Flash consideró sus palabras, luego respondió: "Al principio... sí. Pero entonces pensé en ello, quiero decir _realmente_ pensé en eso, y simplemente no tenía sentido. Después de todo lo que pasaste, ¿por qué deliberadamente sabotearías tu reputación y tus amistades sólo para publicar un par de estúpidas fotos? A menos que todo hubiera sido una farsa... Y no hubieras cambiado en absoluto."

Sunset asintió, aceptando su respuesta.

"Por supuesto, incluso si _no_ hubieras cambiado, todavía no tendría sentido." Flash continuó. "Digo, cuando hacías todas esas cosas, antes del Baile de Otoño, eras más sutil. Sabíamos que eras tú, pero nunca _pudimos_ probarlo, ya que o habías conseguido a alguien más para hacer el trabajo sucio, o nos chantajeabas o amenazabas en silencio. Si realmente hubieras sido tú, habrías hecho parecer que fue una de las otras chicas quien publicó las fotos, o dejar la página del perfil completamente en blanco para que no hubiera ni idea de quién era. Ese perfil, era bastante obvio que se hizo para que parezca que lo creaste. Todo lo que faltaba era un letrero de neón apuntando a tu cabeza."

"Aprecio tu honestidad." Sunset dijo solemnemente. Ella vio una casa familiar en el horizonte. "Detente aquí, ¿sí?"

Flash frenó el vehículo y se desvió hacia un lado. Cuando Sunset abrió la puerta, él la detuvo. "Espera, no olvides esto." Se metió en el asiento trasero y sacó un libro de aspecto familiar... su diario.

Sunset sonrió y lo tomó. "Gracias."

"Oye... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Sí?"

Flash hizo una pausa y luego preguntó: "Cuando estuvimos juntos... ¿fue real?"

Sunset suspiró y miró a su ex directamente a los ojos. "Siempre fuiste importante para mí, Flash. Nunca mentiría sobre eso."

Flash observó a Sunset cerrando la puerta del auto y caminando por la calle y hasta perderse de vista. Luego colocó el coche en reversa, dio un giro en "U" y se alejó en la dirección opuesta.

* * *

Algún tiempo después, Sunset caminaba en puntillas hacia abajo para no despertar a nadie en la casa Shy. Encendió una lámpara, abrió su diario y comenzó a escribir.

 _¿Twilight? ¿Estás allí?_

 **¿Sunset? ¡Sí, estoy aquí! ¿Estás bien?**

 _Hablando relativamente. Pensé en lo que dijiste, y creo que voy a quedarme aquí por el momento._

 **¿Oh? ¿Así que hiciste las paces con las demás?**

 _Sinceramente, todavía estoy al margen de eso. Pero no quiero rendirme todavía. Quiero que esto funcione._

Sunset se detuvo, luego agregó.

 _También he decidido pedir ayuda. Ayuda profesional._

...

 **Eso es bueno. Me alegro, Sunset.**

 _¿Y Twilight? Gracias por ser mi amiga._

Cuando apareció la respuesta de Twilight, notó que habían puntos manchando la tinta en algunos lugares.

 **Por supuesto, Sunset. Y quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que decidas hacer con tu vida, sea cual sea la elección que hagas, te apoyaré como pueda.**

 _Gracias, Twilight. Buenas noches._

 **Buenas noches, Sunset.**

Cuando Sunset cerró el diario, miró por la ventana para contemplar el claro cielo nocturno. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente creía que las cosas iban a funcionar bien.

* * *

 **Así concluye esta historia. Doy las gracias, en primera, a Dios y a mi familia por siempre darme la oportunidad de seguir adelante; en segunda, doy las gracias por todos los comentarios y aquellos que hicieron de esta historia una de sus favoritas.**

 **Pero sobretodo doy las gracias a hattafan2593 por haber creado este épico fanfic y por permitirme traducirlo. Sinceramente uno de los mejores autores de Anon-A-Miss que hayan existido además de Dainn, Smallmuffin, y otros grandes autores. Si quieren ver más de su trabajo visiten la página de FimFiction (sólo que TODO esta en inglés y NO admiten el español - pero que no los desanimen). Y eso no es todo, la secuela de este fic está colgada en la página previamente mencionada, actualizándose cuando el autor tenga espacio dentro de su tiempo libre - Lo único que sé es que se titula "Life Goes On."**

 **Y con esto me despido. Hasta la próxima vez (Porque tengo planeado hacer un Crossover Transformers/Equestria Girls).**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
